Remembering The Future
by Merecel
Summary: Evelyn is a young druid woman from the past sent to modern day Mystic Falls to uncover the truth about herself. To find her way back home, she must relearn all her magick, help the Mikaelson's find peace with each other, and learn that love comes in many forms. R&R, bad summary. Elijah x OC x Klaus (maybe). T for the odd cuss word.
1. Travel

**A/N: this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, please go easy on me. I have plans for this one, R &R if you can! Basically AU/AH, doesn't follow much of the TV show except for some things.**

I don't remember how I came to where I am now, surrounded by vampires who only want to be my friend. That's what they say anyways, I feel it's true with one of them, the chivalrous one called Elijah. I'm not so sure about the others though; I see the way the sister glares at me, wishing I were dead, wishing she could dig her fangs into the side of my neck. Every time she looks at me it's like I can feel those teeth in my skin, sinking deeper and deeper until I unconsciously place a hand where I can feel it. We don't speak. Kol seems amused by me, getting in my way and trying to make me angry, purposefully trying to break my composure, and he is relentless. I have not met a more determined man in my life, hell bent on corrupting the innocent. Until I finally met Niklaus. He will surely be my undoing; he radiates with a primal energy that calls to me, a blazing fire of passion and anger that dominates the room he walks into, and he holds a power over his siblings I cannot recognize. Respect? No. Fear. They fear him, and I can understand why.

Times have changed dramatically from whence I came, where homes were still made from turf and wattle. Today, I suppose, we had been called druids, although I don't believe that term is correct. My husband would have been considered a warrior by today's standards, a sea-faring voyager that traveled to other places and claimed land, traded with other communities, and he would always return to me. Until the one night there was no one home to return to; I had been uprooted by magic. Of what kind, I could not say, but it was not of the helpful nature for this must be a curse. A nightmare that could only be escaped by more magic. And that, was something with which I was not willing to dabble.

"What are you doing, love?" his voice filtered through the grand kitchen, raising my head to look at who entered. Niklaus. I had been daydreaming, looking out the window as the rain spattered on the glass and left rivulets to fall and collect at the bottom. On a day like today, we would have been gathering the water, thanking the Gods for blessing us by sacrificing a goat or a lamb. All things considered barbaric now. I'm not even sure where I am now, what this place is, or what I am going to do. "Evelyn?" I blinked again and realized I had been staring at him as my train of thought continued.

I blushed and looked away. "Sorry," I muttered, returning my gaze to the window. "I was...remembering."

I wasn't aware he had crossed the expanse of the kitchen to look out the window next to me, his hands on the counter like mine, his little finger dangerously close to mine. "And just what were you remembering?" he inquired further.

I was silent for a moment as his request processed in my mind. Surely it would be okay to tell him, he did ask after all, although I was worried something I said would start an explosive tantrum for which he was renowned. "Home. My husband, my neighbors, the smell of the forest after a rain storm," I said, peeking at him from the corner of my amber toned eyes.

He glanced at me the same way, a small smirk on his face. "Well, I can certainly help with the last bit," he said, pushing off the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

"You're...you're letting me go outside?" I questioned, following after him.

He stopped in his tracks and I almost bumped into his as he turned around with a hurt look on his face. "Letting you? You're our guest, Evelyn," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out. The rain was lessening substantially as we stepped out and I realized we were joined by another, Elijah. He followed in step behind us after Klaus released my hand, the three of us walking into the forest that encompassed the mansion and I could already feel the energy emanating from within. "Here, love, take a walk." He stepped aside and held his hand out towards the forest, that smirk I loved plastered on his face.

He nodded once in permission and I stepped past him, looking back over my other shoulder to see Elijah with a similar smile, his hands in his suit pockets. A gentle wind blew my red curls around my face and I breathed in the natural scent of the forest, turning my face against the wind and shutting my eyes. Suddenly, I was filled with a euphoria I hadn't experienced in some time, extending my hands to the sky and breathing deeply. Little droplets of water from the treetops dripping onto my pert nose and I found myself laughing with relief, a weight lifting off my shoulders as I kicked off my shoes and dug my toes into the earth. This was where I was meant to be, this was where I belonged. In the distance I could hear birds chirping, a waterfall crashing into a river, the galloping of deer rumbled beneath my feet and I'd never felt more at home. The laughter turned to tears as I lowered my arms and returned to myself, breathing heavily as the adrenaline left me and the tears stained my face, tears of happiness.

I turned back to the brothers with a broad smile on my pale face, tears still brimming my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered, bending down to pick up my shoes and carry them back to the duo. "I needed this."

"Anything you need, Evelyn," Elijah said, holding his arm out for me, his brother doing the same on the other side. I linked my arms in theirs, careful my shoes didn't dirty his suit, and followed them back to the mansion.

"Don't you dare track dirt in here," Rebekah's voice came from the sitting room doorway, her heels clicking on the floor as she approached us.

I blushed and stepped back onto the mat, dusting my feet off before slipping my socks back on. "My apologies Miss Rebekah," I said, not making eye contact.

"Miss? She's hardly a lady," Kol said from the top level of the stairs, looking down at us with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why must you be so mean, Kol?" Rebekah quipped, pouting at her brother.

"No, she's right, I mustn't track dirt on your beautiful floors," I said quietly, the energy from earlier gone and I felt trapped and alone once more. Everything was so white, clean, and pristine in the mansion that I would feel horrible for days if I scuffed anything.

"Oh, come now," Klaus said, resting his hand on my lower back. "That's what maids are for! Come, Evelyn, let's have a drink."


	2. History

Perhaps if I start from the beginning there will be a better understanding of my predicament. I grew up in, what is now called, the United Kingdom, with my family. My mother, my brother, my sister and my uncle; my father died when I was very young, shortly after I was born and so his brother stepped in to help look after the family. He had none of his own. My mother was a medicine woman, an apothecarian, a doctor, a witch by modern day standards. And not the wave-a-wand-watch-me-levitate lies the media feeds the public, she was the type that communed with nature, worshipped the land and prayed to multiple deities, helped those in need and cured the sick. She was a healer.

I loved my mother dearly, taking pride in our ancestral heritage of magic and healing, learning all I could from her and my brother. My sister, however, was more interested in living the life of a noblewoman, finding the richest man in the land and marrying him. She was happy, truly, and I was overjoyed when she informed us she was pregnant. However, as the sun set and the dark settles, so too did the darkness befall my beloved sister and her unborn child. She was lost to us, and so too was the child. In a fit of malice and rage, her husband accused my mother of black magic, cursing them for living a more luxurious life and sentenced her to death. Such were the benefits of being a lord of the land.

After my mother's untimely demise, my brother and I sought refuge in a village from the lord and that was where I fell in love. With another woman's husband. I didn't mean to, but love acts in mysterious ways and brought us two forlorn beings together. Maoilios and Èibhlin*. We eloped and I selfishly left my brother behind, my new husband and I running away as far as we could go, as far as our currency would allow. It wasn't enough to escape the vindictive woman he left behind; she practiced black magic in secret, I learned. He knew what she was capable of and didn't inform me until it was much too late. One night, while sitting home alone and waiting for him to return from a day's hunting trip, there was a knock at the door. Like something from a story, I rose to greet a haggard old woman at the door. Despite the gnawing nervousness within me, I allowed the woman in and was met with her icy fingers digging against my throat. She chanted in a language I didn't recognize, a tongue I was familiar with, the world around me begun to spin and I was vaguely aware that she had released me and I had collapsed to the floor in a heap.

When I awoke, I was in the middle of a forest, one that was unfamiliar to me in every way. My fingers dug into the earth and I tried to pull its essence to regain my strength, but nothing came. I called to the wind and the trees to tell me where I was, but there was only silence. My magic was gone. The beloved feeling I got from using my magic and helping people was gone. I was empty, alone, and afraid. I called for my husband in a fruitless attempt at familiarity, hoping this was a nightmare and he would wake me from my sleep and we would make passionate love beneath the stars. But there was no answer, no change in my surroundings, and I knew it wasn't a dream. It was a living nightmare.

"Maoilios!" I wailed, slamming my fists into the dirt, rocks digging into my skin.

"What do we have here?" I heard a voice from behind me and I snapped my head to look, fear coursing through my veins and evident in my eyes. He was tall, roguishly handsome, with a smirk on his lips, the accent sending shivers down my spine. "What do you think, brother? A meal or a play thing?"

"Perhaps both," another voice said from the other side of me, my head snapping in their direction; I hadn't heard him approach either. He wasn't as tall as his brother, but he was just as handsome, and they shared the same hungered look in their blue eyes.

"Kol, we mustn't play with our food," the first said, smirking at him. Compulsions of terror ran through my body and I knew I was dead, or soon to be.

"But Nik," he whined in return, my head snapping between the two. "Who's gonna know? You know I like entertainment before I eat."

" _Ni ga do thoil ithe liom_ **," I said, tears pricking my eyes. They stopped in their tracks, staring at me.

"What is that?" the one called Nik said, furrowing his brow and glaring daggers into me.

"I think that was...Gaelic?" Kol said, cocking his head to the side and a smile of amusement crossed his features.

"Perhaps we'll get more entertainment out of her than I thought," Klaus said, his lips spreading into a wicked smile. Within an instant, his body blurred and he was kneeling in front of me, blue eyes boring into my own ambers. I opened my mouth to protest, scream, cry, anything, but he placed a slender finger to my lips and shook his head. "No, love, don't scream. You are not afraid, you are calm and collected. You know we won't hurt you."

A calm settled over me and I truly believed he wouldn't hurt me. Wait, they were just talking about eating me! How can I be calm and collected when I was going to die? What did he do to me? Those eyes were captivating, hypnotizing, alluring, and his voice was gentle. Almost as if he compelled me to believe what he said. I nodded and closed my mouth, watching him with curiosity as he rose from his kneeling position to glance at his brother. "Perhaps we should take her home first, Elijah will want to talk to her before we feast," Kol said, rolling his eyes. "You know how he is with learning, or whatever."

"Marvelous idea, brother," Klaus said, looking back down at me and extending his hand. "Come on, love, let's get you a drink."

 **A/N: * pronounced Mylios and Evlyn; ** "please do not eat me"**

 **A/N2: I'm on a roll! What do you think so far? Am I capturing the characters okay? MORE TO COME LOVELIES!**


	3. Siblings

They must have realized something was amiss when they finally noticed my clothing, a stitched cloth dress that were considered rags. It was honestly, but you made do with you had. "What in God's name is she wearing?" a female voice came from the stairs as I followed the brothers into the foyer, her eyes assessing me with disgust. She was beautiful, golden hair hanging in curls around her shoulders, heeled shoes that made her legs look longer, and a beautiful white dress that made her ruby red lips pop.

The two brothers looked from me to her, then back to me and my clothes, then to each other. They were obviously perplexed they hadn't seen this before, but men were blinded by their desires, hunger or otherwise. Although I was still frightened at the thought of the cannibals, it seemed my death would be delayed for now.

"Where is Elijah, dear sister?" Nik asked, grabbing me by the arm and leading me into a lavish room to our right, a sitting room.

"He's not here, Nik," she answered with a sigh, a tired expression on her face. "Why must you act like children and play with your food?"

Niklaus turned to me and pointed to the couch. "Sit," he commanded and I did as he said, watching them with interest. "If I want to play with my food, Rebekah, I'll play with my food. I don't need you chastising me."

"Well someone ought to," Kol said, snickering as he ascended the stairs.

"What was that?!" Nik shouted, fire seething beneath his eyes.

"Nothing, brother!" came the reply, followed by another snicker.

And so we waited for this Elijah to appear. Why? I did not know, but apparently it was important enough for me to speak with him that the hungry ones were willing to wait. We sat in the sitting room in silence, Niklaus pacing about the room with his hands behind his back, Kol was lounging on the couch next to me with an arm over the back, and Rebekah sat in a chair nearby filing her nails. I sat in silence, my head bowed and my eyes closed, focusing on calming my racing thoughts and hearts. Then, the front door opened and within the blink of an eye Klaus was no longer in the room. "Brother!" I heard him exclaim from the front room.

"What have you done now, Niklaus?" another male voice said, his was calm and composed, an educated fellow I supposed.

"I can't welcome my brother home?"

"Only when it's followed by a silver dagger to the heart, brother," came the retort.

"Nonsense! I've brought you a gift, Elijah," he said, clapping his brother on the shoulders and leading him into the living room where I sat. My head rose as I heard the footsteps as the two stepped in and I was immediately taken aback. The man he had brought in was handsome, tall, straight backed, and in a suit that fit his body perfectly. I wanted to rise from my seat, but the command to sit was all too prominent in my mind.

He stared at me with calculated dark eyes, his face unreadable as he turned back to his brother. "And what sort of gift is this?" he inquired, pointing to me with a relaxed wrist, one hand settling in the pocket of his pants.

"Come here, love," Niklaus said to me, waving a hand at me to join them. I swallowed the lump in my throat and rose from the couch, my dress ruffling beneath me as I stepped towards them, my amber eyes never leaving theirs. A hand rested on my shoulder as Nik turned me to face him, his pupils dilating and I felt a sense of calm course through me like before in the forest. "Now, darling, you are not afraid of Elijah. Tell him what you said to us in the forest."

I turned my gaze back to the suited man. " _Ni ga do thoil ithe liom_ ," I said, the words coming easily to mind. Somehow, despite knowing only one language, I only realized then that I could understand the conversations between the family but I couldn't bring the words to my lips. I was certainly in a strange predicament.

Elijah frowned and furrowed his brow, creases forming in his forehead that I wanted to smooth with my hand. They didn't suit him. He turned his body fully to face me and grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger, angling my head from side to side. "A Gaelic speaker?" he questioned, more to himself than his brother. An inquisitive look crossed his features and the creases smoothed, his fingers releasing me as he circled me and examined every inch of my body. I felt self conscious under his gaze, but I dared not move, frozen in fear for what would happen if I did. "Obviously she is not from here. The hair is not dyed, the dress is not from this time period…"

"Which is why she is a gift to you," Nik said from the couch. I don't know when he moved, but it confused me how he could move so quickly and quietly. "We figured you'd like to unravel her brain before we have our lunch."

Elijah held a hand up for his brother for silence as he finished his examination, coming to stand in front of me once more. " _Cad is ainm duit_?*" he asked, and my mouth dropped in surprise he could speak to me in my language. He waited patiently for my answer, and I could hear something ticking on the wall behind me.

"He asked you a question, love. I wouldn't keep Elijah waiting," Klaus said from the couch, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Èibhlin," I sputtered, my breath coming out in a short gasp. I could feel my legs beginning to shake as shock ebbed and fear began to take it's place. Full, frontal fear at what lay before me. Why would they want to know my name? Was this some part of ritual they did before they ate their victims?

"Evlyn," Elijah repeated, a small smile curved on his lips. He was so much more handsome when he smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Leinster."

"And what are you?"

I was confused by the question, shaking my head slightly to show my inability to answer. My mouth opened and a sound escaped, but no actual words.

He seemed amused by this, tucking his other hand into his pants pocket as he looked me up and down. "She certainly is an interesting specimen," he said.

"All right, you've had your fun, let's eat, shall we?" Kol said, blurring behind me and grabbing me around the waist, pulling me flush against his body and tilting my head to the side. I opened my mouth to scream but before a sound could escape me, Elijah had Kol pinned to the wall.

"You will not harm her," he commanded, his forearm pushing against the other's chest.

Kol put his hands up in surrender, a smirk on his face. "Oh, come now brother! I was just having a little bit of fun," he said, smoothing his shirt when he was released.

"Fun at an innocent's expense? Surely our mother raised you better than that," the eldest said, turning back to me and holding his hand out. "Come with me, Evlyn. Let's speak somewhere in private."

 **A/N: * What is your name**

 **A/N2: R &R lovelies! Much more to come, Evlyn will break out of her shell soon, don't you worry. And then you'll see the awesome power that is druidry!**


	4. Magicks

So far, Elijah was my favorite. Well, considering he was genuinely intrigued by me and not how I might taste. He did his best to make me comfortable and at ease, leaning against the mantle as he spoke and then sitting when he realized my answers weren't as forthcoming as he'd like. When he sat next to me, I didn't shy away, but I was aware of the raw power behind those brown eyes.

"You're certainly a long way from home," he said in my home tongue when he heard my tale, of my husband and the witch, waking up in the forest. There wasn't much to tell, but he accepted my answers and leaned against the back of the couch with his chin in his hand. "A very long way indeed."

"Master Elijah-"

"You are no one's inferior," he cut me off, not looking at me. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "Forgive me, your situation perplexed me. Go on."

"Am I to be eaten?" I asked, my voice wavered at the question, just wanting to know my fate.

He leaned forward and grabbed my hand, placing it between his two and shaking his head. "No harm will come to you, you have my word," he said and I instantly felt at ease. "You spoke of a power from your youth, something you practiced. Are you capable of this magic now?"

I was silent as I ran a hand through my red curls, trying to feel the power inside of me. But there was nothing, just like the forest. "I don't know," I replied, looking down ashamed.

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure it will return. My brother would not have kept you alive otherwise," he added absently, sitting back against the couch. "Perhaps a witch may be able to help you."

I froze and my eyes widened in trepidation, shaking my head minutely. "Please, no witches. They do not like my kind," I said.

"Evelyn, you have nothing to fear. I will protect you from the witches myself if need be," Elijah said, nodding to confirm his promise. "I will have Niklaus contact one of them and perhaps we can determine this predicament you're in. Help yourself to food, water, perhaps a shower. Rebekah will assist you."

He rose to leave and I grabbed his hand, holding fast. "Thank you," I whispered, releasing him after he nodded. He walked past his sister who was leaning against the doorway, having heard that last bit.

"Well, come on then. Let's get you out of those grungy clothes and into something a little more tasteful," Rebekah said, walking away before I had moved.

After a shower, that Rebekah had to show me how to use with only a little bit of irritation, I dressed in some of her clothes that she so graciously loaned me. It surprised me how similar our body structure was, even her bras fit me (although I much preferred to go without), which she assured me were useful garments to wear in these times. My hair was still wet and curled about my face, clinging to my skin and moistening the shoulders of the sapphire blue sundress I wore. She suggested I wear jeans, but I was more comfortable in a dress, so she obliged by finding me something 'cute'.

We rejoined the men downstairs, Elijah rising from his chair as I entered the room, and I could see his eyes roam over my body before turning to Rebekah. "Perfect," he said with a grin, and I could feel my heart melt, he was just so perfect. What was it about this family that oozed perfection and beauty? How were they so insanely fast, and strong, and magnificent when they were only humans? Perhaps...they weren't human after all.

"Where is Nik?" the blonde sister asked, sitting on the loveseat next to her brother Kol.

"To find a witch," Kol replied, not looking up from the small device in his hand. I stepped forward with curiosity to see what it was he had, leaning slightly over the couch. He stiffened at my presence and turned his head slightly to peer sideways at me. "Careful, darling. You smell much sweeter than you did in the forest."

Taken aback, I leaned away and lowered my gaze, swallowing the lump of nervousness in my throat.

"Oh, Kol, don't be mean. Come here," Rebekah said, patting the couch between her open legs and motioned for me to sit on the floor. "If Elijah promises something, he keeps it. Let me braid your hair."

Doing as I was bid, I knelt on the floor before her and closed my eyes as she ran her fingers through my curly hair. I could feel Elijah gazing at me from behind his book, I hadn't realized he had sat back down, his chin resting casually in his hand while his other hand rested lightly on the book in his lap. He wasn't reading, he was watching me, he was perplexed by me. As I was perplexed by them. "May I have something to eat?" I asked, the trio looking at me in surprise.

"She speaks!" Kol said, laughing as he slapped his knee. "Good! I thought I was going to have to learn Gaelic to speak to her. Come on, let's get you some food." He rose from the couch and I followed him, casting one reassuring glance to Rebekah and Elijah before entering the kitchen. I was amazed at the size, the glimmer of cleanliness that shone on every surface; how things had changed since my time. He rooted through the cupboards and the fridge, pulling out fruit and cheese and placing them on the counter. With a wave of his hand, he invited me to eat, which I wasted no time in doing.

I leaned against the counter and bit into a plum, smiling and closing my eyes at the delicacy of it, feeling a bit of the juice run over my lips and down my chin. Before I could wipe it away, I felt something trail along my chin and my eyes shot open in fear. Kol was standing before me, his finger wiping away the juice before lifting to his lips and sucking it clean. "Master Kol-"

"Mmm, careful darling. I don't think Elijah would like you calling me that," he said, lifting my hand that held the plum back to my lips, urging me to bite again. He stepped away with a smirk on his face to return to the fridge, pulling out a clear bottle with a light colored liquid inside. "Drink? Perhaps to lighten the mood. Nik will approve, he did offer you one earlier. Such a horrible host, leaving before pouring." He shook his head and retrieved two glasses, filling them and handing one to me.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from the doorway, and I looked up to see Elijah standing there with a disapproving look on his handsome features.

"Giving the girl a drink, she's parched," Kol said with another grin, sipping at the liquid in his glass.

"And what would Niklaus have to say if he came home and found his newest obsession liquored up like a common high school girl? Kol, you really do know better," he said, crossing the distance to stand in front of me and remove the liquor from my hand. "Eat your fruit, then rejoin us in the sitting room." He lead Kol out who whined about not having any fun around his eldest brother, and left me to enjoy my food.


	5. Vampires

"What am I doing here, Klaus?" Bonnie asked, looking up at the entranceway to the Mikaelson manor, shifting the heavy grimoire from one arm to the other.

"Well, seeing as you and your friends killed my witches, you're the only one alive in the immediate vicinity, and I haven't killed you yet," he added with a sneer, "I'd say you owe me a favor."

"I don't owe you anything," she shook her head in disbelief and defiance, squaring her shoulders and holding her head high.

"On the contrary, love, you owe me everything," he growled, his voice low and ominous.

"Niklaus, please," said a calm voice from the door. Elijah stood with a hand in his pocket and one extended towards the young witch. "Bonnie, how nice to see you."

"Elijah," she said, obviously relieved as Klaus took a step away from her. "You have a problem?"

"Yes, we need someone of your...expertise," he said, stepping aside as she let herself in, casting his brother a meaningful look. "Bonnie, meet Evelyn. Evelyn, this is Bonnie."

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, playing with the end of my red braid with Rebekah beside me. I nodded to the witch, my nerves in a tumble at what may transpire here. I couldn't find my voice, lost within the nervous confines of my mind. She smiled and walked towards me, holding her hand out in a friendly gesture that took me a moment to accept. But when I did, her hand shot back like she had been burnt or shocked, looking from me to Elijah to Klaus. "What is this?" she hissed, concluding the family was up to no good.

"We were hoping you could tell us, darling," Kol said from the doorway to the kitchen.

Bonnie looked from Kol and back to me, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"She is not from here. I believe she has somehow time traveled to our period, and she claims she knows magic. But witches detest her. Now, why would that be?" Elijah pondered aloud, looking specifically to Bonnie.

"Time travel is impossible," she said quietly, unable to take her eyes off me, somehow trying to piece together my existence.

"In a world of vampires, werewolves, witches, and other things that go bump in the night, I'm sure time travel isn't quite a stretch of the imagination," Klaus added, his hands tucked behind his back with a smirk on his lips. "I need you, Bonnie, to teach her magic so that she may be useful to us. I sensed a power in her, and now I want to use it. In return, I will not kill you today or your beloved little friends. Do we have a bargain?" He extended his hand to Bonnie, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Wait a sec, let me just understand here," Bonnie said, pressing her fingertips to her temple before turning to face him. "You want me to teach her magic, so you can probably use her against us. And in return, you'll let us live another day?"

"Precisely," he quipped with his smile becoming a frown, his hand still outstretched. "I don't have much patience, Bonnie. Do we have an accord?"

Bonnie looked from me to Klaus once more, and I could see the affirmation in her eyes when she turned to shake on the deal. And there was something else, but I couldn't understand what it was. Was she conniving a plan behind his back? Was she planning on killing him? Teaching me false magic? Would I even be able to learn again? "Come on, Evelyn, let's get started," Bonnie said, motioning for me to follow her into the nearest room.

We sat across from each other in the study, her looking at me contemplating, and I doing the same. She was a witch, I was...whatever I was, and she didn't seem to like that. I blinked, biting the inside of my cheek as I waited for her to start. On the one hand, I didn't want to be the cause of any harm to anyone in this town, and on the other, I wanted to learn magic so I could get home. Neither of us knew how this would play out. I tapped my fingers against my exposed knees, tugging at the hem of my dress in a poor attempt to cover them and failed, my cheeks blushing crimson at the idea of more skin showing than what I was comfortable with. But Bonnie wore a similar dress, showing off her legs and knees, her shoulders and a bit of her chest. This must be normal then.

She seemed to sense my discomfort and so opened her grimoire, getting right to work. "Okay, what do you know? Or remember?" she asked, flipping to a particular page and resting a hand down.

I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Do you speak?" she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. The main part of magic that I could remember was using words, but my magic didn't come for words, it came from within.

I nodded. "Yes," I answered meekly, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat and repeated the word, stronger this time. "I remember feeling magic. But, I don't feel anything here."

Bonnie was quiet for a moment as she tried to come up with a plan. She closed her grimoire and grabbed a nearby pen, pushing it towards me. "Lift the pen," she instructed. I eyed her with confusion and reached for the pen when she stopped me, shaking her head. "With magic, not your hand."

My mouth opened in understanding. Looking down at the pen, I focused; this was simple magic, any simpleton could do this trick. But it seemed I was the simpleton and couldn't move the pen, my focus forcing a sweat to break on my forehead. Then, it moved the tiniest bit and I smiled up at her. In that moment, I felt the familiar connection to magic, not as strong as it had been but it was there nonetheless. That was an improvement at least! I focused harder, hovering my hand over the object and willing it to move, a familiar electricity surging through my body and the pen lifted from the table.

"Excellent! You'll be all powerful again in no time," came Klaus' voice from the door, breaking my concentration and the pen dropped to the table.

"Could we have some privacy, please?" Bonnie snapped, looking at me with dismay as I jumped to my feet and bowed my head to the man. "Evelyn, don't...boost his ego." She placed her face in her palm and shook her head.

"Now, now, don't be hard on the young woman. She's had a trying day," he said, smirking and winking at me as he walked out.

I resumed my seat and bowed my head, avoiding eye contact with Bonnie.

"Is he compelling you?" she asked, tapping her fingers on the table between us.

I looked up and shook my head in confusion. "Compelling?" I asked, tilting my head at the odd word.

"Yeah, it's what vampires do to control people. Compel," she said, nodding her head to push the point home.

Vampires? Compel? Mind control? My eyes blinked and my mouth dropped open, I could feel the air leave my lungs and I struggled to regain it, gasping at nothing. I clenched the couch beneath my fingers so hard my knuckles turned white, my face was going red from the lack of oxygen, and I didn't know how to control myself. Klaus said it earlier: vampires, werewolves, and witches. So they were vampires? Where were the wolves? And the 'other things that go bump in the night'? I had never felt more stupid in my entire life!

"Evelyn, it's okay, breathe," Bonnie said hurriedly, moving to sit beside me on the couch and run her hand over my back. "Evelyn, breathe! You need to focus."

"What's going on?" came another voice from the door. Elijah.

"She's having a panic attack," Bonnie said, looking up at him with concern and then back to me, unsure of what to do.

Elijah was next to me in a flash, replacing her hand with his own and rubbing concentric circles along my dress. His other hand found mine and squeezed it gently, but it didn't help. He placed his palm against my cheek and turned my face to his, focusing his eyes on me, but he said nothing. The calmness beneath the depths of those brown eyes seemed to reach into my mind, pulling the constricting vice from my lungs and allowed me to breathe; the warmth of his skin against mine was soothing, my amber eyes seeing darkness as I closed my lids and allowed myself to breathe. I was calm, I was safe, I was protected, as long as Elijah was with me I was fine. I opened my eyes to see him smirk, his features soft and concern-free. "There," he said, lowering his hand from my cheek. "That's better."

"Was that compelling me?" I whispered, unable to tear my gaze away from him.

"No, that was...something else," Bonnie said with a giggle, unable to hide her smirk no matter how much she tried. "Are you okay?"

I tore my gaze away from Elijah to nod to Bonnie, sitting upright and only realizing then how close I had been to his lips. "I need a minute," I said, and the two understood, rising from their seats and leaving me to sit in the room for a moment. I was surrounded by vampires who claimed they wanted to be my friends, Elijah had a hold over me I couldn't explain, and Bonnie seemed to be working both sides of this secret war between the siblings and her friends. What had I gotten myself into?


	6. Attraction

Bonnie left shortly after promising she would be back tomorrow, giving me a concerned look and glancing at the family behind me. I gave her a weak smile and thanked her, shutting the door before turning to face the four behind me. "You're vampires?" I asked, gripping the doorknob behind my back in case I felt the need to run.

"I thought that was obvious, love," Klaus said, stepping towards me, stopping in his tracks when he saw me press myself firmly against the door. Disappointment flitted across his face but it disappeared the moment it came. "Let me show you to your room."

"Perhaps I can find somewhere else to stay," I suggested, the blood draining from my face as he clenched his jaw and a vein twitched in his forehead.

He was in front of me in a flash, eyes boring into mine and I felt that familiar sense of calm sweep over me. "You are not to leave this house without my permission," he said, his pupils dilating and I realized he was compelling me. The same thing he had done before when he told me I wasn't afraid of the family. "Understood?"

I nodded despite not wanting to agree, but how could I resist? Was there even a way to resist? My hand released the doorknob of it's own accord, but I still didn't move away from the door.

"Now, come along, I will show you to your room," he repeated, turning away from me to head up the stairs, shouldering past his eldest brother who looked at him with dismay.

I followed behind Niklaus, my head bowed in submission as I ascended the stairs. I could feel three sets of eyes boring into my back but I didn't dare look, I couldn't face what Elijah would possibly throw at me. Not now. When we reached the top of the stairs and stopped outside a door, Klaus turned the handle and my mouth dropped in surprise and admiration for the room. There was a beautiful four post bed against the wall, dark red satin sheets matched the drapes that covered the bed itself, mahogany wooden side tables and a dresser rested against the same wall, a full length mirror next to the enormous closet that was filled with clothes. "This...is my room?" I asked, closing my mouth as I stepped in and looked all around. It was more lavish and more exquisite than I had ever had in my entire life.

"Yes," he answered, standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back. "I asked Rebekah to put some clothes in the closet for you. Perhaps, when you've learned a little more respect and trust, you can go shopping with her for more."

I completed my circle of examination to face him, a smile widening on my lips. "Thank you," I said, feeling the smile dwindle. "If I am to stay here and learn magic, may I ask for one thing?"

He eyed me with suspicion, raising a brow in curiosity at my request.

"I would like some flowers in my room," I said, pointing to the empty window sill that the waning sun shone through. "Perhaps some lilium or narcissus?"

The man was silent as he looked at me, his face unreadable, and for a moment I thought he was going to deny me. Then he nodded and looked down at his shoes, back up to me before reaching for the door. "Of course, whatever you need," he said, shutting it as he walked away. And then I was alone.

It was the first time I'd truly been alone since I got here, not counting the moment after my panic attack in the study. This was truly being alone. The emotions ran through me and I couldn't contain myself, my knees buckling beneath me as if I were being forcibly pushed down, gravity working much harder on a woman who couldn't hold herself together. And then the tears flowed. Tears for my husband left behind, tears for my magic that was no longer with me, tears for myself at being a prisoner in a home where vampires ruled, tears that I may never go home again.

I awoke sometime in the night to find that I was in my bed, how I got here I wasn't sure, but I could almost bet my entire farm that it was Elijah who had swept me off the floor. He was so sweet, so noble, so kind, like he knew what I was going through and truly only wanted my happiness while I was here. I would have to thank him for that. But they would surely be asleep, vampires slept right? I didn't know much about them, there weren't any in my time that I could recall, or perhaps there were but I was unaware of them. Sitting up, I could feel a dull tug on the base of my scalp from the braid and so I loosened it, looking around the dark room to see there were flowers on the sill bathed in moonlight. Did Niklaus bring me to bed then?

Rising from beneath the comfortable sheets, I knelt on the floor by the flowers and smiled. They were Maoilios' favorite, the lilies. The daffodils were mine. Reaching my hand out for them, I cupped the delicate petals in my hand and breathed heavily, closing my eyes and trying to feel the essence of their lives, tried to feel the roots growing within the soil of the pot, but nothing came. I gave up, too tired to bother at the moment and too exhausted to care. I returned to my bed, unaware that a figure had been watching me from the window.

 _It was dark, a gentle wind blew through the forest that urged me on and away, from what I wasn't certain. I just knew I had to get away. Fear and panic coursed through my veins, the wind doing nothing to ease the heat that rose in my body from pushing myself to the limits, the predator gaining on me quickly. I didn't dare look back, I couldn't risk tripping and being caught by what was chasing me. However, Nature seemed to have something else in mind as a tree root rose from the earth and tripped me, my hands flying up to catch me. Blood coating my palms as thorns and rocks dug into the tender flesh, eliciting a gasp of pain as I struggled to rise. Something thudded into my back, pushing me into the earth once more and I cried out, struggling under its grasp. I could feel teeth graze against the skin on my neck, a hearty chuckle came from behind me._

 _"You really mustn't run, love," came the familiar accented voice, his hands pinning my wrists to the ground._

 _I craned my head to look back and saw Niklaus, but it wasn't truly him for his eyes were golden and large teeth protruded from his gums. His pupils were dilated and filled with a blood lust I had never seen before, another scream escaped my lips as he descended those terrifying teeth upon me._

"Evelyn!" someone called my name, and I was aware of their arms around me. I struggled against their hold, trying to escape, but the soothing hand on my hair assured me I was in no danger. "It's okay, you're safe." Elijah. I stopped struggling and clutched at his shirt, sobbing and moistening the fabric he wore but he didn't seem to mind, instead rocking me slightly like a parent would soothe a child. He repeated the phrase again and again until I wasn't crying any longer, then the rocking stopped.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled against his shirt, leaning back so i could wipe the tears away.

"Don't apologize," he whispered, still patting me on the head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and leaned back into him, focusing on the energy he exuded which calmed me. "Just a nightmare," I whispered, more to myself than to him. "What is to happen to me if I don't regain my magic?"

Elijah stiffened at the question, but he didn't stop his ministrations on my hair. "Nothing, I will protect you," he said. "I already gave you my word no harm would come to you."

I leaned away from him, his hand hovering where my head had been, my brows furrowed. "How can I trust you? How can I believe any of you?" I asked, moving away from under the sheets.

"Have I not proven myself already, Evelyn? What more must i do to show you we mean no ill will?" he questioned, lowering his hands to regard me in the dark.

"Help me get out. Help me get back home," I said, the tears picking the corner of my eyes at the mention of home.

He bowed and shook his head. "It's not that simple," he replied.

"You have a witch. You're vampires. There must be something that can be done," I said, choking on the sob that threatened to burst.

"You are exhausted, we'll resume this conversation in the morning," he said, rising from the bed but my hand stopped him.

"Please don't go," I whispered.

He looked down at my hand then to me, his features unreadable. "As you wish," he said, sitting back on the bed. I curled instinctively into him, letting him resume the soothing motion on my red hair. For now, I would trust him, until he proved otherwise.


	7. Beast

**A/N: sorry for the delay! Here is another chapter, some emotions are stirring for a certain someone. R &R lovelies**

Bonnie returned the next day, as promised, and the day after that. My progress was slow, but she never rushed me, never berated me, although she did criticize me. Constructively, of course. There was always a nagging thought in the back of my brain that something wasn't right about this, her helping me, like she was doing it to appease Klaus while also trying to figure me out. Like she was holding back some of her teachings so that her enemy wouldn't get my full potential. I didn't like the idea of being used by anybody, at least Niklaus was open and upfront about his dealings, he wasn't hiding like Bonnie was. My focus was relearning my magic, so that was what I was going to do.

"You're not concentrating," she said, causing me to look up. I had been staring at the pen for perhaps ten minutes and it wasn't moving, I was lost in my thoughts and indeed not concentrating.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pursing my lips and resumed staring at the pen.

"Hey," she said, reaching over to touch my arm. I looked up with a quizzical expression. "Let's take a break. We've been at this all morning."

I nodded and stood, stretching my arms to the sky and heard a satisfying pop from my shoulder. A sigh escaped my lips as my eyes closed of their own accord.

"Need some help with your back there, darling?" came a voice from behind me.

I whirled at the sound and frowned to a grinning Kol. I hated his flirting, it wasn't sincere, it was his way of charming people into doing what he wanted. But, despite being an all powerful vampire and having the capability to literally take what he wanted, he never did. Instead, he preferred to play this stupid game that only irritated me. Perhaps my irritation was the goal of the game. "I don't think you could work out the kinks," I said and smiled back the same grin, looking back to Bonnie who tried to hide her smirk.

"I'm just gonna go," she said, gathering her papers and grimoire before standing. "I'll be back in a few days." She began to head for the door when I stopped her.

"A few days?"

"Yeah," she said, looking at me concerned. "I do have a life outside of here, Evelyn."

"I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," she said with a smile and a small nod. "You'll be okay. Try to stay out of trouble." She added the last part quietly before patting me gently on the arm, and then she left.

I stood in front of the door even after it closed for a few minutes, dumbfounded. I couldn't leave the house, she wasn't going to be back for a few days, she was the only reprieve I had from this family. And now I was going to be stuck with them for a few days. These past two days had been difficult, but it was only going to be closer to impossible without Bonnie lessons as a distraction. Great.

"Is everything alright, Evelyn?" Elijah said, stepping behind me.

I nodded but didn't turn to face him, still staring at the white paint on the door. He was silent as I was, waiting for me to say or do something, so I took a deep breath and turned to walk away. I hadn't eaten since last night so my first stop was the kitchen, Elijah following behind to ensure I was content. Niklaus and Rebekah were in the kitchen conversing with one another about God knows what, their immediate silence obvious as I walked in; perhaps they were talking about me. "No need to quiet on my account," I said, walking to the fridge and sticking my head inside. I was still amazed by the modern technology: fridges, microwaves, the stove, clocks, everything. I had learned much in these two days here, most by trial and error, but Elijah was quick to rescue me, ensuring that he had had troubles as well his first time. I wanted to question him about being a vampire, being an Original vampire and what that entailed, but I was nervous that he wouldn't tell me. Rejection was a strong phobia for me.

"Oh, not on your account, love," Klaus said, pushing off the counter and heading out the door. "More for Elijah, really. Come along, little sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked out, not before placing a hand on Elijah's arm as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Then it was his turn to lean against the counter and watch me, raising the corner of his lips as I pulled things out one at a time and placed them on the island counter behind me. "Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked.

"No," I answered, pushing my thick red curls from my face as I reached deeper into the fridge. I let out a small squeak of triumph as I pulled out a cylindrical container with a pink liquid inside, placing it on the counter and everything else inside.

"I thought you said no," he quipped with a grin.

I glared over my shoulder but my lips tugged into a grin as I closed the fridge and opened the lid on the container. The scent of strawberries and banana assaulted my nose and I smiled wide, closing my eyes as I inhaled it further. "I just don't want to share," I answered with a chuckle, opening a nearby drawer for a straw. Straws were marvelous contraptions!

Elijah watched in silence as I took a sip of the smoothie, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing one ankle over the other in a state of resigned observance. I looked up at him from beneath my lashes, then back down to my drink. There was a light in his eyes I had only seen in one other person, Maoilios, from when he had begun courting me. It was the light of a man intrigued by what lay before him, and to say that I liked that gaze was an understatement. Since my time here, he had made sure all of my needs were met, ensured I was as comfortable as possible, and since my first nightmare he had made sure my sleep was thorough. As if he truly cared for me. But I'm sure that wasn't truly the case, I'm sure he was only looking out for my well being so that Klaus would have his weapon when I was ready. Which I hoped wasn't truly the case.

"It's a beautiful day, perhaps we should go for a walk," he suggested.

My head moved in a small shake, still sipping at the delicious liquid. "Your brother compelled me to stay in the house, remember?" I chided, placing the now empty container in the sink and presumed to wash it. A hand stopped me before I could touch the tap, Elijah hovering over my shoulder and looking down at me.

"I remember," he said softly, and I was confused by the undertone of his words. "Then perhaps you will allow me to entertain you for the afternoon. With Bonnie gone, you're sure to be bored."

I smiled up at him and nodded, wondering what he had in mind. We walked into the library and he motioned for me to sit while he perused the shelves, his hand hovering over a few spines before tapping on one in particular and pulling it out. "This should suffice for a few hours," he said, opening the cover and sitting on the sofa across from her. "La Belle et la Bete. Beauty and the Beast. A tragic, romantic tale of a woman who overcomes the flaws and hideous monstrosities of the Beast, to learn to love him and accept him. Chapter one…"

His synopsis of the book had me intrigued immediately, and I knew why he was reading it to me: to get over my ever growing distaste for Klaus. It wasn't his fault I was stuck in this time, but it was his fault I couldn't leave the mansion, and it was probably somehow his fault I had no magic. Elijah on the other hand, was no Beast, more perhaps the Beauty of the tale and I was the Beast. No, that wasn't it. So why was he reading me this? Instead of wondering too hard, I listened to the tale I had never heard before. I later learned that this tale came to be long after my time, in the mid 1700's, of which I was amazed that such a year existed.

The reading stopped after a few hours and a few chapters in, I got lost in his voice and didn't realize how much time had passed. This was going to be one of my favourite past times. "I think a reprieve is in order," he said, standing and placing the marked book on the table next to him for a later date. A grin spread across his face as he perked his ear to the side. "It sounds like Niklaus is having some troubles in the study. Would you check on him? I need to find Rebekah."

I nodded and gave him a confused look, but followed the request without question. I found the said object of my goal pacing in the study, throwing back a dark amber liquid into his mouth and then throwing the glass into the fireplace. I jumped in the doorway at the sound, hovering my hand over the door to knock but thought against it; why did Elijah want me to speak with him? The man didn't even like me! He must have heard my sharp intake of breath for he turned with vengeance in his eyes, his knuckles whitened as he gripped the mantle. "What do you want?" he spat, looking back to the fire.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped into the study. There were a few new paintings I hadn't seen before in one corner of the room, dark and twisted shapes that held their own beauty that captivated me. In this moment, I thought about Elijah's tale and what meaning it could have at this moment, but nothing came to me. Niklaus was just a man consumed by rage who needed someone to talk to, and I supposed I was that someone. "You seem troubled," I said, sitting in one of the chairs and looking to him expectantly. "Anything I can do to help?"

He scoffed and pushed away from the mantle to grab another glass and filled it, almost draining the liquid again but did not destroy it with fire again. "Not unless you have an army of witches at your disposal, or happen to have your magic back with the magnitude of a destructive earthquake," he said, taking a sip of the drink and staring into the fire.

My brows furrowed in distaste at his statement, looking to my hands in disappointment. "I have neither," I answered quietly, tucking my hands back into my lap.

"Then there is nothing you can do to help me," he muttered, downing the last of his drink before turning and placing it on the tray.

"Perhaps if you let me outside-"

"No! You are not to leave!" he shouted, making me wince. He saw the fear in my eyes and his features softened ever so slightly, but the tenseness of his jaw told me he was still enraged by my request. "I cannot risk having those idiots take you. Or anyone for that matter."

"Why? I have no power here, and yet you insist without even knowing me that I am some all powerful being," I countered, jumping to my feet and looking to him with the same anger. He seemed taken aback by my outburst. "You have taken no time to ensure that I am who you think I am, you have no idea what I am or am not capable of, yet you bloody insist that I will be the ultimate weapon to bring about chaos and destruction on your enemies. Who are your enemies? Bonnie? She's here helping you to teach me. And what have you done? Promised her life? That's not a trade, that's tyranny." I was tired of this game, this life, this prisoner life. If he cared about me so badly, why did he not make an effort to ensure I was being cared for?

Before I could make it out of the room, he was in front of me by the time I blinked, the rage reddening his face as I took a step back. Despite my brave outburst, it was also a stupid one, one that I only realized would kill me at this moment. But, the death blow never came, and instead Klaus glared me down. I didn't want to shrink away, but I could feel my heart hammering wildly in my chest, my palms grew sweaty and I could swear the floor wanted to greet my knees. I did not relent, instead glared at him the same way, although my face probably gave away my discomfort and fear. "I am helping you the only way I know how," he growled, pushing his face closer to mine.

"Perhaps you need to learn a different way," I said, not breaking eye contact as I stepped away from him to the door, pausing at the threshold with my ambers still boring into his blues. "Do not be the monster everyone thinks you are."


	8. Questions

**A/N: definitely more to come, building on Evelyn's character. Will definitely make her more badass and less of a little baby. R &R!**

* * *

As was said, Bonnie didn't return for my teachings, so I instead busied myself with learning about the family with which I was staying. Elijah was more than hospitable and open to my questions, Rebekah grew tired of me rather quickly, and Kol seemed more interested in making me blush than answering any questions. Klaus was...distant. Anytime I would ask him about his past, he would grow silent and narrow his eyes at me, scowl, growl, and walk away. Obviously he had no interest in sharing the past with me. Curiosity got the best of me and I asked Elijah, confident he would answer even that mundane of a question. "What is wrong with your brother?" I asked, looking out the window to the forest that encompassed the mansion.

"You'll have to be more specific," he replied with a grin, standing next to me and staring out the same sunroom window.

I grinned as well, keeping my eyes focused on the swaying of the trees. "I don't think he likes me," I continued. "He eludes me, dodges my questions and seems to prefer solidarity."

"That isn't much of a question."

I was silent for a moment as I gathered my thoughts for the question I wanted to ask. "Why does he push people away?" I glanced up at Elijah then, my brows furrowed in hurt and confusion.

He glanced down at me, nodding once and then down to his shoes. "Don't take it too personally, Evelyn," he answered, continuing with a light sigh. "He trusts no one, not even himself. Opening up for him is difficult, many times has he been burned. Literally. And many times have people cast him aside for what he is. Except for us, his family. Not to say there hasn't been loathing and betrayal, but we have stayed together nonetheless."

"What is he?" I inquired without missing a beat, thinking he had been a vampire this whole time. That's when I learned he was the Original Hybrid, part vampire, part werewolf. I never knew such a thing could exist, but it explained my dream with his golden eyes, the fangs sharper and more deadly than that of a vampire. But why was I so afraid of him? He wouldn't hurt me...would he?

Elijah continued on to explain about the hurt and agony Klaus endured at the hands of their father, the brutal murder of their own mother, the curse, the ritual to undo it all, and the mystery of the Doppelganger. Elena, Bonnie's best friend, was the newest Doppelganger and had survived the horrible torture of the ritual to undo the curse. The long story that led up to the curse breaking and to where they were now. Klaus was trying to build more hybrids with her blood, but something was amiss. Some magic he was missing.

"He thinks I can help him, doesn't he?" I asked, a tremble of fear coaxing it's way along my body and causing goosebumps to ripple along my flesh.  
Elijah looked to me with concern, pursing his lips as if deciding to tell me or not. "Perhaps, but you are alive because I have demanded it. Klaus owes me that much," he added quietly, looking back out the window to the sunshine that glowed through the foliage. "Come, let us find you some food."

* * *

Despite the absence of my teacher, I continued to practice; to focus my energy into relearning the magic with which I had been blessed. It was hard to do when I wasn't outside, instead using the narcissus in my room as a focal point. It didn't grow as quickly as I would have liked, but it began to grow and bloom at a faster rate than normal. That was definitely a good sign! I keeled in front of the window, hands supporting the underside of the flower as I closed my eyes and focused. Focused on its essence, on the roots within the plot that reached into the soil, the leaves that extended outwards, the petals themselves. I exhaled softly onto the plant, visualizing a white mist escaping my lungs and giving life to the plant, visualized it growing larger and more beautiful. I peeked an eye open and grinned; it had bloomed larger and more vibrant than before! Not as large as I had imagined, but larger nonetheless.

"Marvelous job, love," came Klaus voice from the doorway, the cocky hybrid leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're coming along quite well, even without the help of your teacher."

I smiled at him and leaned back away from the plant, placing my hands on the hardwood floor to push myself up. "It would be easier for me if I were outside and surrounded by nature," I said, not turning to face the outraged face I knew awaited me.

There was no answer, no sound of footsteps, no indication he was even there anymore. I turned in confusion, surprised to see he was still there but no anger etched his beautiful features. "Perhaps," he then said quietly, pushing off from the door and approached me. A hand reached for my red curls and he tangled it in his hair for a moment, looking back up to my ambers with a thoughtful expression. "Show me you are worthy of going outside and maybe, just maybe, I will allow it."

My heart beat wildly in my chest at his proximity, I could smell his cologne and the magic that entangled itself around his soul; my cheeks flushed nearly as red as my hair, I was sure, for he smiled that crooked grin that caused my breath to hitch in my throat. Klaus released my hair and took a step back, that same grin on his face that I began to yearn for and detest with every passing moment. He knew the effect he had on me, he knew the wild beatings of my heart were attraction, but he didn't play on it like Kol would have, nor did he blatantly ignore it like Elijah would. The cocky bastard. "How do I prove myself?" I asked, finally able to find my voice again. "How am I to build your trust if you don't let me?"

He cocked his head to the side and nodded his head once, mindful of my thought process. "Learn more of your magic first, and we'll see where that gets you," he finally said after a moment's silence, then turned and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him.

Now that he was gone, I could breathe. I was aware of the narcissus on the sill, I could feel it's soft pull at my magic as it yearned for more life. Very well, if learning more magic would buy me my freedom, then so be it; in the meantime, I would try to find a way back home. To Maoilios.


	9. Taken

Weeks went by at a steady pace, Bonnie returned and continued our lessons, and she remarked positively at my progress. Much of the magic between witches and druids were the same; I, however, were more connected with the earth and nature than she. At the height of my power, I could commune with animals, use nature against my foes, and even grow things from nothing. My mother could become an animal, so in tune with was nature was she. I hadn't learned that ability yet, and all I wanted now was to be in the forest surrounded by what I knew: nature's energy.

Elijah had somehow, miraculously, convinced his brother to have more flowers and plants put in my room. They grew more luscious and verdant with every day I meditated on them. And every day, Elijah made sure I was fed and comfortable. Why he insisted on making sure I had plenty of food at all hours of the day was beyond me, I joked he was trying to fatten me up for a feast at the months end. He didn't appreciate my humour.

One beautiful sunny day, I sat in the kitchen looking through the window, blissfully daydreaming of freedom when there was a knock at the door. No one was home, out and about doing whatever vampires did, and a sliver of apprehension coursed through me: who could possibly be at the door? Compelled to not leave the house, I decided against answering it and continued my staring out the window, assuming whoever was knocking would leave. The sound of the front door opening sent a tumultuous rumble through my belly, images of invaders assaulting my imagination. Such things had been common in my time, surely they weren't common now.

Rising from the table slowly so as not to make a sound, I tiptoed to the corner to peek and see who had entered into the Mikaelson home unwanted, to find my breath caught in my throat at the sight of a beautiful man with black hair and icy blue eyes. His black shirt hugged his muscular stature in a flattering manner, but I could see a dark aura of anger and hatred around him. Someone I would not want to trifle with under any circumstance. Stepping away from the corner to find a place to hide, I squealed aloud as my backside hit the moving trolley, slapping a hand over my mouth in the hopes he didn't hear.

Too late. I snapped my head in his direction to see him standing directly in front of me, curiosity and suspicion in those beautiful blues. "Who are you?" he questioned, taking a threatening step towards me.

I furrowed my brow and tried to calm my racing heart. Where was Elijah? "Who are you? This isn't your home," I countered, flexing my fingers at my side. I could call upon some magic to help my escape at least.

"You must be Bon Bon's little side experiment," he quipped, his lips curving into a grin. "Are you here alone?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I had no idea where this sass was coming from, but I didn't like intruders, my home or not. He scowled and gripped my arm tight, a hiss of pain escaped my lips as I tried to pull away. Thrusting his face closer to mine in a scrutinizing manner, he growled softly and began to tug me towards the front door. With my free hand, I scratched at him, tried to pry the vice of his fingers off me, but to no avail. "Release me immediately!"

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh, you're coming with me," he said, pulling me towards the door.

Fear coursed through me. I wasn't allowed to leave the house, was this the loophole, if someone took me of their own accord and against my will? What would happen if it didn't work? Would I die? Would Klaus magically appear and kill me on the spot for leaving? I pulled hard against the man, and it surprised him enough that my hand slipped through his grip. Elated that I had escaped his clutches without magic, I spun to run away, only to run right into the wall and effectively knock myself out.

He looked down at me and frowned, shaking his head at a loss. "Dammit," he whispered, looking around the now silent house. I became vaguely aware of a subtle bounce in my movements, a sharp shoulder digging into my belly told me I was being carried and a gentle wind in my hair told me we were outside. Was I dead? I imagined death to be a little more comfortable. I was thrown unceremoniously onto a plush couch, the sound of a door shutting in the distance.

"Damon, what did you do?" came a soft voice from the other side of the room.

"It wasn't me, Stefan, she ran into the wall," the man called Damon said.

"What were you doing at their house anyways? Bonnie said she had it under control," came Stefan's reply, anger etched into his voice.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna leave a weapon of this magnitude in their hands. Bonnie said she has unexplanatory amounts of magic. And we all know what Klaus wants to do!"

"She was not ours to take!"

"Says you," Damon quipped. I could hear the sound of glass and liquid being poured. "I figured, why not bring her to our side?"

"We don't know what she's fully capable of, and we don't know how much they've compelled her. Damon, why don't you think about these things first?" Stefan said with a groan, the sound of his feet walking opposite me told me he flopped onto the couch. I still hadn't moved or made a sound.

"Oh, you worry too much, brother. Besides, she's been awake long enough to hear us bicker, chances are she's not compelled as much as you think," he said, and I could hear the smirk on his face. My unconscious cover was blown.


	10. Vervain

**A/N: sorry for the delay! Another chapter. Things are getting interesting. R &R!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?" I asked, squinting in confusion and shaking my head. What they were asking of me was completely ridiculous; I couldn't do that! Of all things, I couldn't-

"Just watch them, figure out what they're planning and...let us know," Damon said with a grin, shrugging his shoulders like it was the simplest thing.

"I can't just _spy_ on them, I can't even leave the house. How are they going to tell me what their 'master plan' is?"

Damon looked to Stefan with a grin, who in turn leaned forward towards me. "But you're not in the house anymore, are you?"

My mouth opened to utter a retort, but my voice caught in my throat. True. But how did I get out? Was there a loophole in this compulsion thing they did? "Noted. How am I supposed to follow these orders and their demands simultaneously? Unless you have some magic I'm unaware of-"

"Speak no more, we have just the thing," Damon interrupted, setting his glass of whiskey on the table before opening a drawer underneath. He produced a bracelet from its confines and tossed it to me, the jewelry fumbling in my hands. "It's not hexed or anything. C'mon, just put it on."

I glanced down at it warily and, against my better judgement, slipped it over my slender fingers to rest on my wrist. There was no magic within it that I could tell right away, no enchantment or runic engraving, but the subtle hint of what was once a plant. "What exactly have I put on? I'm not sure how a bracelet will fend off vampires."

"It's made from vervain, a natural remedy against being compelled," Stefan said, his face furrowed in sombre explanation.

Vervain. _Verbena_ used in dream divination. How curious that it would be used against mind control. My fingers trailed over it lightly, the flowers flat and matted together, woven within the stems to create a braided texture. "Try me," I said, looking up at them, my amber eyes darting between the two of them while I still played with the bracelet.

The brothers looked to each other, silently questioning who would test me. Damon shrugged and walked over to the couch to sit next to me, draping his arm over the back and leaning towards me. Icy blues stared into ambers, his pupils dilating as he worked his own vampiric magic. "You feel the need to kiss me, you feel yourself falling madly in love with me and all you can think about is jumping me right here, right now," he said.

There was a moment's hesitation between us before my face twisted in distaste. "That's disgusting," I said, leaning away from him with a grin on my face. At least the bracelet worked, and I could hear Stefan chuckle from the couch over.

"There! Nothing to worry about," Damon said, leaning back against the couch. "Now, for your work to begin. We should get you back before they notice you're gone."

* * *

The sun was still shining through the kitchen window when the family returned, and they were none the wiser to my absence. I had asked a few more things to the brothers, learning that Elena and Caroline were also vampires and they were searching for the cure. For Silas. There were so many things going on between them and the Mikaelson family, and then to throw me into the mix was too much; my mind was in turmoil over what to do. I couldn't lie to Elijah, not after everything he'd done for me. The tricky part would be lying to Klaus for he seemed intuitive on people's emotions before they knew, so worldly and traveled was he.

"Enjoy your afternoon staring through the glass, darling?" Kol asked, walking by me to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

I gave him a sideways smile and nodded, returning my gaze to the window. How was I going to do this? I heard more footsteps coming through the door and Klaus barking commands, the sound of bags being set down by the door. Curiosity overtook me and I stepped out into the foyer to see, what I assumed, were his hybrids and...building supplies? "May I ask what is happening?" I questioned, perking a brow as my gaze swept over to Elijah, watching the procession with minimal interest.

His posture changed as I entered, a small smile spreading over his lips as he regarded me. "A little renovation," he answered.

"We're building an indoor garden for you, love," Nik said, coming in from the front door with that trade mark smirk. "Since you're confined to the house and all."

My eyes widened and I felt my heart flutter at the gesture. "For me?"

"We thought you would enjoy more nature besides a few flowers in your room," Elijah said.

"He's being modest. It was entirely his idea," his brother said, giving his brother another smirk and walking to another room in the house.

I didn't notice where he went, my attention turned to the embarrassed grin of the eldest original. "Truly?" I asked, stepping towards him until we were a mere inches apart.

He nodded and looked back to the door, careful to avoid eye contact. "Truly," he replied. "Does this...make you happy?"

I couldn't stop the smile from widening across my face. "It does," I said, my smile faltering as I felt the bracelet adjust itself on my wrist. Gods, what have I done?


	11. Persuasion

Bonnie and I had decided to move my lessons into the garden room, determining that being surrounded by nature would strengthen our magic. It certainly did for mine. I was getting stronger, noticeably, little to no effort was needed to grow the plants or levitate a pen. She walked along the rows and rows of my little greenhouse, looking over the plants and trailing her fingertips over the leaves and petals. She stopped as she came to some Vervain I had tucked behind some Perennials, her large brown eyes looking to mine with curiosity as I watched her. "Vervain?" she mouthed, glancing past me towards the door.

I looked over my shoulder to see no one there, realizing she was merely checking. I nodded, lifting my wrist and tapping on the bracelet. "Adds a beauty to the room, doesn't it?" I asked aloud, leaving the question open for interpretation.

"What does the family think of your room?" she asked, obviously curious about the purple plant hidden behind the large flowers.

"They don't come in often," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and leading her to a small corner where there were two chairs and a small table. "I wanted to ask you something, Bonnie."

She sat across from me and raised her brows in expectation, folding her hands together in her lap. Waiting.

"Do you suppose there is any way you could research time travel? I want to go home."

She grinned and looked around the garden. "What? And leave all this?" She grinned, and I knew she was being coy. But the smile faded as she shook her head slowly, determining how to explain the situation. "I can't promise anything. Evelyn, time travel is considered impossible. Even with vampires and witches, but they're here and now. What you want...goes against the very nature of science."

Science? I cocked a brow at the word and shook my own head, dismissing the strange word. "Just, have a look? Anything, please?"

"I'll do what I can."

I thanked her and walked her to the door, saying goodbye and returning to the garden. Hours went by before I noticed I had still been undisturbed by the others, the darkening of the room the only tell I had of this thought. Rising from the ground near a rather stubborn shrub, I went into the adjoining kitchen to find something to eat. Kol and Rebekah were leaning against opposite counters, conversing quietly until I walked in and they went silent. Why did they always do that? Was I the topic of their secret meetings? "Excuse me, I didn't mean to intrude," I said quietly, walking between them with hunched shoulders to the fridge. Despite never having seen them eat human food, there was always leftovers inside.

"You'd think she'd be a little more helpful around the house with everything we've done for her."

"Bekah," Kol whispered harshly.

I felt my stomach drop from the guilt, shutting the door and bowing my head. No longer hungry, I glanced over my shoulder at her and fled the kitchen, holding back the tears that threatened to pour out. I didn't know my place, I was a prisoner here, so what was I supposed to do? Like the story Elijah read to me, I was trapped here surrounded by monsters, unsure of what to do with myself.

Elijah. Maybe he would be a comfort now. I found him sitting in the library with an ankle resting on his leg and his fingers pressed gently against his temple, a book in his lap and a drink in his free hand. How did he turn the pages? Unaware of my presence, he continued to read, lowering his hand from his temple to turn the page and returned to the position he was before. "I'm sure you have more important things to do than stare at me," he said, a smirk growing over his lips, his eyes glancing up to me. I blushed, walking to sit on the couch next to him. No longer interested in the book, he turned his head to regard me, the grin leaving as he took in my features. "What happened?" He set down his drink and the book face down on the table, the pages spread to mark his place.

My lip quivered to keep in the tears, a shaky breath leaving me in an attempt to calm the rising bubble of sadness. Now I felt stupid, feeling sorry for myself because his sister made a rude, albeit true, remark. "Its nothing, nevermind," I said, rising from the couch with the intention of leaving, when the feel of his hand on mine stopped me. I glanced down, feeling my heart beat rapidly in my chest. He pulled gently and I followed back down to the couch, biting my bottom lip gently. "I don't belong here." There, it was out now.

He readjusted himself so he was leaning forward, arm draped over the back of the couch and his fingers trailing over my bare arm. "You do belong here. Under my care," he said, causing another blush to creep across my face. "Now, tell me what happened."

Why was he so nice to me? What compelled him to treat me in such a way? No vampire pun intended. "I'm a leech," I said, and he smirked. "I'm sorry, there's a word I've heard I'm not familiar with that I mean. To take without giving in return?"

"Mooch," he corrected, nodding slowly as if understanding.

I nodded fervently, my red curls bouncing. "Lady Rebekah implied I wasn't earning my keep," I continued, looking down at my palms.

He was silent as he leaned back in thought, nodding slowly. "You'll have to excuse my sister's brash comment, she's merely jealous," he said.

"Of me?" How could she possibly be jealous of me?!

"She's no longer the only female in the house. Women from your time must have been competitive and catty, surely?"

I nodded, my thoughts going back to the woman who sent me here. Although that was more reasonable cause than just a little jealousy. "What do I do?" I asked, looking back up to him.

"Besides leaving the house, you are free to do as you wish. Bend to her will, or bend her to yours. My sister could use a lesson in humility," he said with a chuckle, leaning forward once more to tuck some hair behind my ear. His fingertips trailed over my cheek in that moment, a familiar heat rising to my face and I couldn't help but close my eyes. But just as soon as the hair was behind my ear, he withdrew, almost as of the touch pained him. "Whatever your choice, I'm sure Niklaus would be more than approving."

It was then I decided my magic could use some testing.


	12. Altercation

Marching back into the kitchen, Kol and Rebekah still leaning against the counter, I squared my shoulders as I approached them. This was it. Fuck her and fuck this place! I was done with being treated like a prisoner, like a weapon, like a nobody to this woman who I had been nothing but pleasant. What changed to make her hate me so suddenly?

She straightened from the counter as I approached, and I stood before her, terrified more than i had been in a long time. I sensed Elijah in the entryway of the kitchen, and Kol watched with mild amusement as I hesitated. "What?" she asked with annoyance, her head bobbing slightly.

I clenched my teeth and my fist, preparing myself. This was it. Fuck this! I caught her by surprise as my fist collided with her cheek, initiating the fight. The pain was significant in my fingers as I cradled my hand to my chest. "Bloody hell," I muttered, massaging my fingers.

"What the hell was that for?" Rebekah shouted, cupping her face as she stepped away from me. I could see the bubbling anger rising within her as she growled, veins becoming prominent now.

Kol flashed out of the way to stand next to his brother, both their faces displaying amusement at what was transpiring. Rebekah lunged at me, but I took a step back and focused, my magic ringing in her ears and debilitating her. She screamed, clutching her head from the pain, baring her teeth as she flashed towards me. My back slammed into the wall behind me, her hand around my throat and I could see the brothers stance change, ready to dive in when needed.

But I wasn't going to have any of that. "Glacaim cumhacht na talún," I chanted over and over again, reaching deeper for the magic within me. I could hear them, the plants screaming for me, promising aid and healing. Vines shot out from the garden nearby and wrapped around her wrist, a sickening cracking sound had her loosening her grip as she screamed and backed off, more vines coming to grip around her feet and root her in place.

She roared in frustration, breaking the vines off her wrist and ankles, going to charge me again. I could hear their cries of pain ringing in my ear, but they did not relent, more vines coming out to wrap around her body. I focused hard, my palms outstretched towards her to channel my energy, ignoring my beloved flowers cries of agony.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" The fighting paused as everyone turned their attention to an angry and perturbed Niklaus standing in a separate doorway. His eyes bore into mine and I knew I was in for it now. "Would you kindly explain why my beloved sister is wrapped like a trellis?"

It sunk in what was happening, what I had done, what Elijah had encouraged me to do. Why? He was honest and noble, why would he suggest such a thing to me? And why did I listen? I lowered my hands and the vines retreated, Rebekah's eyes changing to their original deep blue and her teeth receded into her gums. "I uh…"

"We were resting her Nik," she said, looking back to me with a smirk.

Wait, what?

"Testing her? In the kitchen?"

Elijah stepped towards me, turning to face his brother. "She had some pent up energy and we decided some exercise would suffice. Seeing as she can't leave," he said.

They were all in on it?! Did that mean Rebekah was merely toying with me? Niklaus turned his attention back to me. "Is this true?" he asked, his voice reaching a low timbre.

I nodded, not trusting my own voice in that moment.

"Well, who won?" he asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"I believe Evelyn was winning," Kol said, still leaning against the doorframe.

"She was not, I had her!" Rebekah protested, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. "You all gang up on me the first chance you get. Bloody men."

She left, leaving me with the brothers. Nik cast me a sly grin, looking to his feet and then walking out of the room. Kol, knowing he was no longer needed, left as well. Then there was Elijah. What exactly was he playing? "Was it all a ploy?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion.

He turned to me, his lips curving into a smirk. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

Despite myself, I nodded. I did feel better, the sadness was gone and replaced with a new vitality I hadn't felt in some time. "But why?"

"To show you that you are strong. And you are exactly where you belong. With us."

This made spying on them so much harder.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of Evelyn now? R &R!**


	13. New Orleans

"We're leaving," Klaus announced one morning, stomping into the sitting room. Everyone was there doing various things, Elijah was reading, Kol was web surfing on his phone, and Rebekah and I were watching some modern drama. When no one moved, he growled and clenched his jaw, grabbing the nearest thing he could and flinging it against the opposite wall.

That got my attention, but not so much the others. I jumped up from the couch and stared at him slack jawed. "Are you out of your bloody mind? That was a beautiful vase," I said, skipping over Rebekah's dangling foot and walking to the shards of ceramic on the floor.

"Leave it, we won't need it," Klaus barked.

"And just where are we going?" Elijah asked, lowering his book and regarding his brother with mild amusement.

I stopped from cleaning the mess up to look at the hybrid, cocking a brow as I awaited his answer. He looked to me with a smirk, hands behind his back. "New Orleans," he said, and I shrugged, unsure of what this new town was or where it was.

"Ugh, Nik, that place is so boring now," Kol said, setting his phone down.

"Well, I could always cart you with me the old fashioned way," he sneered, that smirk growing into an evil grin.

"What's in New Orleans?" I asked, breaking the tension I could feel building.

Niklaus turned his attention back to me as I rose from the floor. "Our home," he replied. "Now, gather your things-"

"What about my garden?"

All eyes turned to me at the question, my deep connection with nature was not needed to be said. And they knew that the city of New Orleans was not known for its nature. "Leave it," he said in a hushed tone. A warning, a threat.

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. If he wanted me to go then I wouldn't go without my plants. Maybe I had some leverage here. "And what am I to do in New Orleans? Stay in the house, alone, day in and day out? You might as well leave me here then," I said, nervous for what was to be said.

Klaus was in front of me in a flash, towering over me but I wouldn't back down. Not when it came to my plants. "I said leave it," he repeated, slower as to let the silent threat sink in.

"No."

His dumbfounded gaze made me want to chuckle, but doing so would break the tension and he would win. He always got his way.

"I'm not leaving without my plants. I need them to be strong, and unless you can ensure me a forest from where I can draw my power, I'm not leaving."

"You little-" he rose his hand as if to strike me and I shrunk back.

"Niklaus," Elijah interrupted, suddenly standing between us and grabbing his brother's hand. "Perhaps we should discuss this later. Rampant emotions will not help now."

Klaus ripped his hand away from Elijah's grasp, still glaring at me. I would not back down, I wanted my plants, I wanted my garden, and I wanted to wait for Bonnie to find me a way home. So I glared right back.

"Very well. But we _are_ leaving, and you _will_ be coming with us," Klaus snarled, marching out of the room.

I let out a heavy sigh and dropped my head into my hands, feeling the tension knot into the muscles of my shoulders and back. Gods, he was so frustrating! Why did he think fear was the only way to win someone's loyalty?

"Are you alright, Evelyn?" Elijah asked, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him through bleary eyes and nodded, craning my neck in an attempt to ease the tension. "I guess I should...go pack," I said, turning to leave, but the pressure from his hand didn't leave. I turned to look back at him and his face was pained. Did he feel...sorry for me? "What?"

"Nothing. I'll help you pack."

He retrieved a suitcase from a closet nearby, it was enormous and would easily fit my wardrobe inside. However, instead of helping me pack, Elijah sat on the bed in silence and watched me. I ignored his gaze for a few moments, but the irritation was itching under my skin. "Why does he do that?" I asked, throwing a dress into the luggage with abandon.

"Do what?"

"Treat us like we're...we're his _things_?" I continued, moving to sit next to him on the bed. "He gives us just a little bit of freedom and then," I clapped my hands together sharply, "we're his lap dogs again. He's not even trying to be nice."

"Evelyn, you have to understand that my brother has always been this way. He is so paranoid that showing even the slightest hint of favoritism or gratitude is a weakness. He does think highly of you," he said, turning his body to face me.

I scoffed, rubbing my shoulder. "I'm sure," I said, but even I didn't believe myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes watching my hand.

"Yes, just a little tense I suppose," I said, giving him a weak smile.

"Here," he said, shrugging off his coat and rolling up his sleeves.

I gave him a confused look, and when he pointed at me while twirling his finger, I realized what he intended. Oh goodie! I hadn't had a massage in ages. Literally. Sitting on the bed with my back to him, as directed, the moment his hands touched my shoulders I felt a little shock. Nothing apparent, but something deep in my body that I couldn't explain. Not even when Maoilios had touched me did I feel such a current course through me. What was this?

His fingers were gentle on my skin, his hesitation made me wonder if he had felt it too, but it was only momentary before he began to massage my shoulders. I couldn't stop the gentle groan from escaping my lips when he pushed into a particularly hard knot. "Does that hurt?" he questioned, his face right by my ear.

I shook my head and he resumed, my eyes closing to enjoy the moment. Elijah's proximity comforted and scared me all at once, the feeling of his skin on mine was euphoric and I couldn't contain the soft groans of pleasure that escaped me. Was this normal? Was this how I was supposed to feel? I couldn't, not with Maoilios waiting for me. But was he? I was in 2016, he wasn't alive anymore, right? The vampire's fingers trailed up to my neck and there was no longer pressure, just the gentle touch of his fingertips ghosting over my skin. Little bumps rose on my flesh and I took a sharp intake of breath, holding it as my eyes fluttered open. I could feel his breathing right on my neck, he was so close, lips hovering over my skin. Close. So close. "Elijah," I whispered in a moan, urging him to take the plunge and press his lips to my skin.

But it seemed my voice broke that haze and he bolted up from the bed, turning away from me. I turned my body to face him, face bright red and a yearning I had never felt before. Why did he run away? "I'm sorry, I...have to leave," he said, and then he was out the door before I could say anything. What in the bloody hell just happened?


	14. Destruction

I had no way of telling the Salvatores we were leaving. I had no way of saying goodbye to Bonnie. And I had no way of knowing if I would ever make it home. The house was packed and we were ready to leave, but I wasn't. I didn't know if I would ever be. Standing in the threshold to my indoor garden, my thumb swiped over the vervain bracelet on my wrist and I frowned. He hadn't compelled me to leave, Niklaus assumed I would follow by sheer fear alone. What if he tried to compel me and I blew my cover? He would surely know something was up, but I couldn't leave. Not yet. I had to stay. And I needed to know that Maoilios was alive. Walking among my plants helped me focus, calm, and plan. They called out to me, soothing words of comfort and hope, whispers that everything would be okay and I would be home soon. They could sense my fear and discomfort. I needed to stay.

Kneeling by a potted plant of amaryllis, I rested my hands in the soil and closed by amber eyes. This one was sick and was doing so well, perhaps it was the lack of fresh air or sunlight, perhaps it was feeding too strongly of my negativity, or perhaps it just wasn't meant for this place. Like me. A warmth spread through me as I focused, pushing as much energy as I could into restoring the wilting red flower. My final goodbye.

"You're getting stronger," came a voice from the doorway. Klaus.

"It would be easier if I were allowed into the forest," I replied through gritted teeth, not giving him anymore attention than a response.

"So you can run? Do you take me for a fool?" his voice was closer now, hovering over me as he watched the flower begin to grow, more vibrant and lively than before.

I looked up at him then and frowned, keeping my hands in the dirt. "Do you take me for a fool? You will hunt me down and drag me right back here if it meant keeping your precious weapon," I spat, my stomach rumbling with nervousness. He heard it and smirked. Gods, I hated him. Asshole. My gaze went back to the flower and I finally removed my hands, clapping them together quietly to get the remnants off. "I'm not leaving. I have to stay here. They need me."

He growled and my head snapped up to him, fear evident across my face. His eyes had changed to a golden colour I'd never seen before, and rage twisted his features. "You are leaving now," he snarled, grabbing me by the arm and hoisting me up.

Despite his strength, I slipped from his grasp and took a step back towards my plants. "No," I said firmly, fists clenched at my side. He wouldn't take this away from me, I'd already lost too much.

He whirled and stepped forward, eyes boring into mine. I could see the irises change back to their original colour as he regained control, but the dilation is what stopped me. Compulsion. Shit. "You _will_ come with us and you will _not_ fight me," he said slowly, hand reaching for mine.

No! I couldn't leave yet! My plants! Wrenching my arm away, I shoved him hard and stepped further back. "You will not take me!" I shouted, vines shot out from my plants to wrap around him, snaring him in place. But the look on his face scared me. It wasn't concern that he would be trapped, or anger at my outburst, it was shock and betrayal as his eyes coasted down to the bracelet on my wrist.

In a burst of strength I didn't know was possible, he burst from the vine cocoon and grabbed my wrist, pulling the bracelet off and flinging it across the room. Hands encasing my face, the dilation returned and his voice dripped with unbridled rage. "You will stand there in silence and watch me destroy your garden," he yelled in my face. I was rooted to the spot, shaking from the urge to attack him and save my beloved flowers. Spinning on his heel, he grabbed the nearest pot and flung it against the wall, the ceramic shattering and the contents falling to the flower. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I could only watch in horrified silence as he destroyed everything I'd come to love about this place. My sacred space. Another pot, a trough of newly planted seeds, everything he could reach was thrown and shattered on the floor, dirt littered every space. He was breathing heavily, shoulders moving with every hard breath. Tears welled in my eyes as I heard their screams, but I was unable to help. My darlings. He turned back to me and shook with his anger, pupils dilating again. "Come now. We're leaving."

As the compulsion set in and overrode the other one, I collapsed to the floor and sobbed heavily; trying my hardest to resist the urge to follow. But there was no escaping a vampire's compulsion. _Don't leave us! Help!_ They called out to me, small tendrils of leaves reaching for me. But I moved away, feeling my heart break with every step I took away from them. _I'm so sorry, mo ghaol_.

"What's going on?" Kol asked as he strode into the kitchen eating an apple. His eyes darted from a seething brother to a crying woman, peering over my shoulder to see the destroyed room. His face dropped and I could see the sympathy, but he said nothing and sidestepped for his brother to pass. "That's what happens when you piss off Nik. That, or you end up in a coffin."

I resisted the urge to smash him, to grab the apple and shove it so far down his throat he died from suffocation. But he wouldn't be dead for long. Not like my plants that would surely die now. A part of me would die with them. There was no redeeming Klaus, he was a monster, and he embraced it like a villain. Everything was falling apart, the bracelet was supposed to protect me, I was supposed to protect my plants.

Elijah came around the corner with Rebekah, suitcases in hand as they set them down by the open door. Klaus strode out without a word, the rage radiating around him but subsiding. That was when my favourite of the family looked at me, worry in his hazel eyes as he took in the tears on my cheeks, the dirt on my hands, and the shaking of my body. There was no hesitation as he crossed over to me and held me by the shoulders, eyes searching mine. His jaw set and I could see the frustration cross his face, the temptation to grab his brother and attack him. But he wouldn't. Not for just me. "What did he do?" his voice was quiet like a whisper, even though the knowledge that everyone could hear was prominent.

"He killed them. All of them," I whispered, choking back my tears as I clenched my hands together. They still called to me but their voices were dim, distant, dying. Barely able to see through my blurred vision, I almost missed the furrowing of his brow and the sneer that tugged at his lip, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"I'm sorry Evelyn," he whispered, his hand leaving my shoulder to wipe away the tears with his thumb, cupping my cheek for a moment. There was that small spark again, but it was numbed by my grief.

My eyes closed of their own accord as I leaned into his touch, tilting my head as calm washed over me. What was happening? How could he do this to me? Without thinking, my dirty hands reached up to touch him, but stopped just before they could and my eyes snapped open. There was a presence in the doorway, full of anger and hatred. Klaus. I jerked away from Elijah and bowed my head, pulling myself away from the comfort and security that was the man I was slowly coming to trust. Stepped around him I made my way to the hybrid and kept my gaze averted, stepping through the threshold to the sunny day outside. How ironic that the second worst day of my life would be on such a beautiful one. My life was officially over.


	15. Goodbye

My leaving the house should have been a joyous occasion, but I only felt misery and betrayal. Klaus was supposed to respect my power, understand that I needed plants for my abilities, know that every part of my fiber went into growing and nurturing them. But he didn't care, all he wanted was a weapon. Something that I would not and could not give him. I sat in the backseat of Klaus' car, him in the passenger's seat and Elijah in the driver's seat. I could feel the oldest brother's gaze on me in the rearview mirror, but I only kept mine focused outside as we sped through Mystic Falls. We were really leaving and I hadn't even seen the town. However, we took a turn into a driveway I vaguely recognized. The Salvatore's. What were we doing here? My eyes widened as we drove to the front door and the two stepped out, Klaus opening the door for me. I could only look at him in confusion before he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out. Behind us in another car, Rebekah and Kol pulled up and followed. Why were we here?

The hybrid stalked to the door and kicked it open, grinning as it banged against the wall on the other side. "Stefan!" he roared, striding through the doorway as if he owned the place. "I'd like a word."

The younger of the Salvatore brothers poked his head around the corner and stood before the evil hybrid. "Klaus. What a pleasant surprise," he said, looking behind him to the entourage that followed. "What uh...what brings you here?"

"Where is your brother? I've come to learn that you tried tampering with the newest addition to my family," he said, brows raising in expectation.

I almost wretched at the way he used the word family so loosely. This man had no conception for family or friends, only allies and enemies. And even the allies he distrusted. Swallowing hard, I wrung my hands together and bowed my head. I couldn't meet their gaze, I couldn't meet anyone's gaze. Not now.

"Sorry I...don't know what you're talking about," Stefan replied, feigning innocence as he glanced over at me. He was a convincing liar.

But not to Klaus who sneered and took a menacing step forward. "Don't lie to me, Stefan. I know the bracelet was Bonnie's," he said, just as Damon rounded the corner.

"Ah, Klaus! Just the evil hybrid I wanted to see," he quipped, smirking as he trotted to his brother's side.

Klaus straightened his posture and turned to the older brother with an amused smirk. "Oh really? And what exactly did you want to see from me?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"I wanted to see how your little pet project was doing. Bonnie told us she was growing more powerful and, you know me, always the curious one," he replied with a grin, looking over at me and raising a brow.

What was he talking about?

Klaus was silent for a moment before pursing his lips and nodding. "Curious?" he repeated, stepping past the brothers to stand in their living room. The rest of us stood by the door, the siblings looking bored and I was afraid. What was going on here? "Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly when I said to stay away from us."

"Uh, you're in our house here," Damon said, twirling his finger around towards the ceiling as if to emphasize his point.

Klaus smirked. "That I am. And you'll do well to remember that I can come and go as I please. At any time," he said, the threat didn't need to be said further. "However, you can rest easy now that we're leaving."

"Leaving?" Stefan interjected, turning his head to look at me.

I shied under his gaze and rubbed my arm, blushing behind my red curls. It felt like I was betraying the Salvatores, but it more like feeling I had betrayed the Mikaelson's for feeling guilty in the first place. My stomach churned from the emotional whirlwind but I dared not move; the silence that filled the room was only continuing to nauseate me.

"Oh, Evelyn!" a feminine voice called from behind us. Bonnie. With Caroline and Elena.

"Klaus," Elena basically hissed, her eyes darkened as she lowered her chin as if readying for a fight.

Everyone turned to face the newcomers, another smile spreading across the hybrid's lips. "Ah, Bonnie! What a pleasure you could join us. And my sweet Caroline," he added, eyes roaming over to her.

The blonde scoffed and walked by with a loud "Ew," to stand next to Stefan, the other girls doing the same. "What's going on here Klaus? Why did you bring the whole Original posse here?"

"To say goodbye to you, of course," he replied with another smirk.

I couldn't help but take a long inhale and close my eyes, rolling them into the back of my head at the sheer stupidity this conversation had turned. We were leaving, okay, but why did he continue to be such a pompous brat?

"You can't leave," Bonnie said matter-of-factly, her chocolate brown eyes darting to me instantly. At the sound of her voice my eyes snapped open and locked with hers. She was telling me something. _Don't leave_.

"And why not?" Klaus snarled, snapping his attention to her.

Everyone turned to Bonnie as she looked around the group. "She's bound to Mystic Falls. The moment you drive past the sign outta here, she's going to start withering away. And not slowly. It'll be painful, and horrible, and torturous." Her eyes shot back to me and I could see what she was saying: _Fake it_. Smart witch.

Elijah turned his head to me and furrowed his brows. "Is this true?" he asked, and I looked up at him.

Into those big, beautiful hazel eyes I had come to trust. I couldn't lie to him, but I had to get home. And if Bonnie was telling me to lie, there was a good reason for it. I hoped. Swallowing hard, I nodded slowly as if the realization was just dawning on me. "Most likely. I was brought into a forest, and near a forest I must stay," I added quietly, glancing over to Klaus whose face suddenly darkened. Oh, how he hated my nature-derived powers.

"Get back to the car. We're leaving. And you arrogant fools will leave us be. Understood? She's of no concern to you anymore," he said, pointing fingers and lingering on Bonnie for one last time. "And don't even try to track us. I have someone on our side protecting us."

My amber eyes flicked to Bonnie and I mouthed a silent thank you before getting into the car, peering at the group through the window. They had tried to help me, to save me, and not for their own gains. Only because they didn't want Klaus to have a weapon capable of destroying them. But they way he spoke to them, the way he looked at Caroline, I began to wonder if he even truly wanted to destroy them or merely play with them? This was a confusing era indeed.


	16. Pain

The Salvatore house grew smaller as we drove away, my head craned to look out the back window. As we turned a corner and it was no longer in sight, I sat back in my seat and looked out the window at the trees passing, looked up at the blue sky with specks of white cloud, at the birds flying into their nests. I could feel Elijah's eyes on me as he drove, peering at me through the mirror like had before, only this time the gnawing guilt in my belly was gone. I had to lie to him, to stay, to be free. How would I pull this off? Could I even do this? I failed with the bracelet, what was to say I wouldn't fail at convincing them of this? I had to try.

As we drove further away from the central hub of the town, I could feel something tugging at my heart, urging me to go back. A tingling sensation started in my fingertips, spreading up my hands the same time I could feel it in my feet. What was happening? I rose my hands before my face, but there was no difference in their colouration, and I could still bend them. Was it true then? The further away we drove, the worse it became, spreading up to my wrists and ankles, elbows and knees. No, it couldn't be true, Bonnie had only said that to convince them to stay.

A sign that read 'Now Leaving Mystic Falls' came into view and I felt my heart quicken. The numbing had spread through my whole body now, and behind it followed an inferno of heat I had never felt before. "No," I whispered in a panic, clutching my chest as the pain seared through my heart. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my head and I screamed, the most awful scream that had ever ripped out of me echoed through the car and I was only vaguely aware of it skidding to a halt.

Elijah twisted in the driver's seat, hand reaching for me, but I was already reaching for the door. I couldn't get it open and the fire was spreading further, burning everything as my skin began to boil and bubble. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, there was only the torment and the pain. "Let me out!" I sobbed harder as my tears burned down my face.

"Get her out of the damned car!" Elijah shouted over the ringing in my ears.

The door I was shoving against opened and I tumbled out onto the pavement. The cool air wasn't enough of a reprieve from the anguish, and I could hear the trees call to me. _Come, touch us_ , they called. A slight wind picked up and I could feel Klaus bending down to examine me, his hand reaching out to touch me. The instant he did though, he drew back in shock and hissed like he'd been scalded. "What is this curse?" he snapped, looking over to his brother who was on the other side of me.

I coughed hard and blood spat onto the ground. This wasn't a lie, this wasn't a joke, this was for real. I was dying. Was I truly bound to Mystic Falls like Bonnie had said? No, I couldn't die here, I had to get back to Maoilios. To the trees, back to nature. "Tree," I croaked, the strength in my arms and legs failing as I flattened to the ground. I was drenched in sweat, crying uncontrollably as the fire began to tear my body apart.

I felt a pair of strong arms scoop me up and I cried from the pain of pressure on my already tortured and damaged body, the whoosh of the air around me was the only notion we had moved, and suddenly I was at the base of a tree. Crawling to face it, I dug my fingers into the earth near the roots and planted my face towards, breathing in the rich soil and growing moss. I continued to cry, even as the pain began to ebb away and I could hear their voices again. _Èibhlin_ , they called. _Na caoidh. Sàbhailte a-nis. Bi math_. Safe now. Be well. It was dark with my face planted in the dirt, but it was soothing against the heat in my body, and the feeling of normalness began to return. I was safe, I was well. And then all sound was silenced.

"How long is she going to sleep?" Klaus said aloud as he paced in the living room of the mansion.

"She'll sleep as long as she damn well pleases," Elijah replied in a calm tone, standing at the foot of the staircase within earshot of his family and the sleeping woman.

The hybrid growled and continued his stomping pace. "This is complete madness. She's faking it, the little druid witch is a liar!" his voice creeped upwards in anger as he began to march towards the stairs.

"You will not wake her, nor will you touch her, brother," Elijah said, pressing a hand against his brother's chest.

Klaus looked down at the hand and back up to his sibling, fury etched into his features as he swatted the hand away. "What right do you have to-"

"You said she was a gift to me. And I cherish all things my family gives," he replied smoothly, placing his hand back in his pocket. _And she is worth protecting_.

Growling once more, the blonde stormed away back into the living room to pace and groan.

I could hear their argument downstairs through the haze that clouded my mind, but above all I could hear my plants dying in the garden below. Tears began to form in my closed eyes and I knew I would never be able to un-hear their cries of pain, similar to the scream I had released in the car. Slipping in and out of consciousness, I saw Elijah by my bedside in a chair with a book in his hands; Rebekah in the same chair on her phone; Kol at the foot of my bed running his fingers over the design of my comforter; but never did I see Klaus.

A coldness against my face finally roused me, the damp feeling of a wet cloth being patted against my skin made me let out a heavy breath. It was so nice, so soothing and relaxing. My amber eyes fluttered open and there was Elijah, in all his noble glory, nursing me back to health like a worried mother hen. The creases and wrinkles of worry ruined his beautiful face and I wanted to smooth them all away, my hand slowly reaching up of its own accord to touch his cheek. He didn't move, didn't breathe, his body perfectly still as he let me caress him gently. Then there was only darkness once more.

It was morning, the sun shone through my open window and I looked over to it, a small smile spreading across my lips. How long had I been out? Sitting up, no longer feeling a fever or aches, I stretched every part of my body and focused on breathing deeply. I was well. I was safe.

"Good morning," I heard a voice at the door.

Turning to see my visitor, I was pleasantly surprised to see Elijah leaning against the doorframe, his white button up shirt was undone near the top and his sleeves were rolled up, arms crossed over his chest. I smiled at him before swinging my legs out from under the blanket, planting them firmly on the floor. He crossed the distance towards me and held out a hand, but I waved it away with another smile. "I can do it," I said quietly, my voice cracking slightly from misuse. How long had I been out, truly?

I pushed off the bed to put all my weight on my feet, letting out a yelp as I began to crumple towards the floor, only to be caught by the original vampire. One hand grabbed my elbow and the other had snaked itself around my waist, pulling me upright and pressing me against his chest. There was no weight on my feet, and it was if he was carrying me without so much as trying. Looking up into those hazel eyes, I couldn't tear my gaze away. He was so close, his breath was like small puffs on my face, and it seemed as if his breathing had quickened. Mine had. Surely he could hear the irregularity in my heartbeat. So close.

"Evelyn," he whispered, as if the sound of his voice would break the moment.

He was so beautiful, everything about him radiated power and kindness, suave and honour. So different from Maoilios. Maoilios. No, what was I thinking? I couldn't be falling for this vampire when I had a husband to get back to. Blushing hard, I rested my hands on his chest and pushed away gently, righting myself but I still clutched his shirt. I looked down and finally released him, he caught on and released me too, but his hands hovered nearby. Able to finally stand on my own, we backed away from each other and I realized then how badly I missed his closeness, his warmth and his touch. No, I couldn't be thinking like that. "How long have I been out?" Anything to change the tension.

"Five days," he said, lowering his arms to his side.

Five days? That was impossible, I had never slept for so long. Did that mean that leaving had truly done something to evil and horrible to me? "I need Bonnie," I said, taking a step towards the door, only for my legs to give out from under me. But there he was again, grabbing me and holding me up. "Stop it, I don't need your help." I internally flinched at my own tone, not daring to look up at the face I knew would be hurt by my words.

"As you wish," he said and stepped back, but I could hear in his voice how much my words stung. He had just taken care of me for five days without so much as a thank you, and the only thing I said to him was thoughtless, selfish, and cruel. I was no better than Klaus.


	17. Decided

Klaus blamed Bonnie for my entrapment, blamed her for my inability to produce power faster, blamed her for everything that was wrong with me. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could hear him ranting over the phone to her. Poor Bonnie. All because of me. Why was I even here? I hung my head in my hands and leaned forward on the couch, hunching my shoulders and taking slow, shallow breaths. I just needed to get out of here, and soon, otherwise this world was going to fall apart.

His footsteps were loud as he entered the sitting room, on the verge of a rampage, and I was absolutely sure that his entrance was for my benefit only. The sound stopped in front of me and I looked up into the eyes of rage, small flecks of yellow appearing in those beautiful blues. "Get up," he said through clenched teeth, his voice strained as if trying to keep himself in check.

Knowing better than to resist, I rose from the couch and didn't release his gaze. Something in my belly flipped at the look he was giving me, like hunger, and I couldn't stop the shudder from rippling through my body. The room was silent, save for my heartbeat which everyone could hear, and he continued to regard me in silence. I bit my bottom lip and bunched the fabric of my dress in my hand, unable to keep myself from fidgeting under that intense glare.

"How long have you been in our care, Evelyn?" he finally inquired, the tense air only heightening.

I cocked my head to the side slightly at the question, taken aback, and blinked beneath furrowed brows. Where was he going with this? "A...a month, maybe?" I replied, gripped my dress like a lifeline.

"And what have you done to earn your keep?"

There it was. I paled and swallowed hard, clenching my jaw to keep it from trembling. In truth, I had done nothing. They had gone out of their way to keep me warm, fed, safe, relatively happy. And I had done nothing. "I'm sorry," I muttered, trying to find my voice but failing as it came out in a rasp.

"Niklaus-"

"Oh, don't worry, Elijah," the hybrid interrupted, holding up his hand to stop the other and smirking, but kept his focus on me. "I won't hurt your precious _gift_. But I think the time for relaxation is over. I believe it's time to start pulling your weight."

His 'punishment' for my lack of contribution was not what I had been expecting; I was their maid. A modern-day Cinderella, I heard Kol say. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I took the duties upon myself without question or complaint. The least I could do was clean up around the house and, seeing as I couldn't leave, make myself useful. I had surely thought they would serve me up for supper with the way he was eyeing me, like a piece of meat coming off the fire. He instructed his siblings to make my life more difficult: after cleaning, Kol would come tromping through the house in dirty shoes, mucking up my perfectly clean floor; Rebekah would throw dishes in the sink to have them shatter after I had just cleaned them. Elijah would not take part and instead avoided the situation entirely, me included. My protector was no longer protecting me.

It was such a petty act that I didn't let it bother me; I had more important things to do. Bonnie was not allowed back in the house and so our lessons ceased, but I continued to practice what I could with what little I had. There were a few plants in my room still, and I dedicated my nights to growing stronger, to becoming more confident, to get away from this Hell.

Finally, I was strong enough to face my toughest obstacle: cleaning my destroyed garden. The sun was beaming through the windows, mocking me with it's happy glow as it bathed the wilted and withering flora scattered about the floor. Stupid Klaus, stupid vampires, and stupid...time travel! My cheeks puffed out in frustration as I took a step forward and began to clean, sweeping the dirt and soil into a pile and the broken plastic and vases into another. They no longer screamed for me, there was nothing, complete silence as I worked and the only one to see my quiet tears was my own reflection. It was a few hours before I was finished, the floor sparkling and the space empty. Like Klaus' heart.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," came a voice behind me, the only other female in the house.

"Go away," I muttered without turning around, leaning the broom against the wall and bending over to throw away some stray shards of pottery.

"He was angry, he wasn't trying to hurt you," she continued, her heels clicking on the wooden steps as she entered the room.

"Don't patronize me, I know exactly what he is."

"And what is that?"

"A monster," I replied, tying the garbage bag in a loop and finally turning to look at her. "There is no love in his heart, no pity, no remorse, only anger and hatred. That sort of fire would kill any man, but you lot are immortal. So it's only killed his soul."

"My brother may be a lot of things, but he is not soulless," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes. "How can you say such things after all he's done for you?"

"After all he's…" my voice trailed off in disbelief, my hands shaking at my side. "He's locked me in this house, stolen my freedom, destroyed my only sanctuary, and now he has me on my hands and knees day in and day out maintaining my prison! Where is the mercy in any of that?!"

She smirked and my rage quelled to be replaced by confusion. "You're alive, aren't you?" came her response.

I narrowed my amber eyes at her and turned away, my red curls spinning behind me as I grabbed the garbage bag. "Leave me be," I repeated, hoisting the bag and making towards the front door. I heard no footsteps follow me. Why did they continue to defend their brother? Why support the dangerous, insane devil that was their sibling? Although, I would have done the same for my brother I supposed. Dropping the bag against the wall, I looked down at the knob on the door and contemplated opening it, seeing if I could escape. But it would be futile even if I managed to make it out; they would find me. With a heavy sigh, I turned around to see Elijah standing there, watching me.

He said nothing, and I made no notion of starting a conversation. Before, when things had been a little more amicable between us, there was no tension, but now it felt like a vice had wrapped itself around my lungs and was constricting me. I don't think there was any hatred or regret behind that silence, but I was fairly certain there was no love either. I made to walk by him, but his hand grabbed mine and stopped me, a brief flicker of electricity coursed through me at the contact. I craned my head over my shoulder to look up at him, to see a sadness in those hazel eyes that I had been comforted by at some time, and the look confused me. "It won't be this way forever," he said quietly.

I looked down at his hand on my arm and wrenched it from his grasp, gritting my teeth as I spoke. "No, because I won't be here. I will find my way back home to my _husband_ , where I can get away from you and your family," I spat, marching away from him with purpose. I needed to get out of here.

* * *

A couple weeks went by of the same things day in and day out: clean, grumble, practice, sleep, clean, grumble, practice, sleep. So focused was I that I hadn't realized Kol was no longer around the house and harassing me. His cell phone was sitting on the coffee table, out of battery, and I moved it to clean the sitting area. "Kol, did you lose your little phone thing?" I called out, with no answer. Setting it down without a second thought, I continued to clean and ignored the nagging voice in the back of my brain. "Kol, come get your things before I throw them at you!" When no irritated or playful response came back, I knew something was wrong. I called out to him again, rounding the corner in the kitchen in search of him when I smacked into Klaus' chest.

He grinned cheekily at the blush that spread across my face, unchanged as I stammered out an apology. "Looking for my brother?" he asked, hands clasped behind his back.

"I just wanted to give him some of his-"

"Come with me. I'll show him to you."

His words made me shudder, _show_ him to me. What did that even mean? He lead me down a corridor to the basement, down the dark steps and when he flicked the light on, I gasped. Coffins. Three of them. One for each sibling. One lid was closed and other two were open, the satin white lining glaring dismally in the pale light on the ceiling. The hybrid stepped towards the farthest coffin and opened the lid, motioning me over and I looked down in silent, open mouthed horror at the sight before me: Kol, a silver dagger protruding through his heart, his skin ashen and sunken in, small veins barely visible through his translucent skin. "What...what did you do?" I gasped again, rushing over to the side of the coffin and resting my hands on it's edge, looking down at the body of the Original vampire.

Suddenly, my back was pinned against the wall and a hand was around my throat, Klaus' lips by my ear. "This is what happens when people betray me. Kol got a little cocky and thought he could test my patience," he whispered, moving his shoulder so I could clearly see the body again. "He was merely the last straw, the rest was spent on you."

I didn't understand, shaking my head as I scrambled at his hand, and wriggled against the wall in an attempt to free myself. But there was no escaping.

"I know you continue to practice, and I know you are planning to betray me," he continued whispering in my ear. "Consider this your only warning, Evelyn. I do not take kindly to people who deceive me."

His hand released me and I slumped to the ground, my eyes glued to the open coffin, even as Klaus snickered and left me. There would be no escaping this torture, this hell, and I would only end up dead if I tried. There was no escape.

"Was that really necessary?" Elijah asked from the end of the hall, stopping his brother in his tracks at the other end.

He responded with a shrug and a smirk. "She has to learn," he replied, continuing down the hall and away from them.

Elijah looked down the stairs to the redhead at the bottom, still kneeling on the floor and staring at the open casket. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, to at least get her out of the room and away from his brother. But he couldn't, not with Klaus watching him like a hawk. And not with Evelyn as full of anger as she was for his family. No, it was better left alone.


	18. Bartering

Ever since seeing Kol in the coffin, Evelyn had been quiet. More so than ever before, and it worried him deeply. Elijah was used to seeing a smiling woman, one who had a goal and a determination to see through her punishment to get out. But, with the threat his brother had given, it seemed that light had been snuffed out. Almost as if she was giving up. He couldn't understand why, if it were him, he would just tear through his obstacles and leave them in a writhing mess. But she wasn't a vampire. She didn't have the same strengths he did. But she was strong in her own right, and all that had disappeared seemingly overnight.

He regretted telling Niklaus about her plan to leave, although deep down he was sure his brother already knew. But the truth was, he didn't want her to leave. Not without him making things right first. It was selfish of him, he knew, and not something he would have normally done, but her very essence called out to him. Some magic was in the house, he could smell it, and it was entirely her; she was his addiction, unable to get away from her, unable to focus on anything but her gentle hums as she worked, the soft padding of her slippered feet on the hardwood of the house.

Elijah tried so hard to stay away, to keep her at a distance, but he couldn't. Especially not when he could hear her gently crying in her old garden. He had asked his sister to check in on her, regretting that instantly too as she chastised their guest for reacting harshly to their brother. _No, it was supposed to be diplomatic_ , he thought, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck as he listened to their conversation. When she emerged with the garbage bag and looked at the handle of the door, he felt his dead heart beat a little; the idea of her leaving hurt him, ached something awful at the idea of no longer seeing that beautiful head of red curls. When she turned to face him, the tension was palpable and he was sure she was going to yell at him, or curse him. But the silence was worse.

Unsure of what compelled him, he grabbed her arm, trying to assure her that things would get better. Her venomous words struck him like a slap to the face. Husband. That's right, she was spoken for, even if the man wasn't from their time. Or alive anymore. Unable to deal with the thought of her actually leaving, and unable to stop her himself, he turned to the only man he knew would make her stay: Klaus. Although that was a regretful decision as well, showing her the coffin with Kol and threatening her, pinning her to the wall. All these regrets and no way of making it right. He had to make it right. If not for himself, at least for her, to show her that he did care, and he knew just how to do that.

* * *

I was standing in the empty room where my plants had been, looking up through the glass to the starry sky and the glowing moon. It was as close to being outside as I could get, letting the light bathe me in it's lunar power. A calming sensation washed through me and I closed my amber eyes, inhaling deeply through my nose when I heard footsteps coming down the steps towards me. "Can I help you?" I asked, not turning to see who it was.

They were silent and I thought for a moment they had left, but the sound of something being shifted in their arms brought my attention back. Craning my head, I looked over my shoulder to see Elijah holding something wrapped in brown cloth. "I wish to make peace with you," he said, holding out the object towards me.

In the same motion of looking down at it, I turned to face him and reached out. It was heavy, bulky, and the noticeable raised symbols on the front told me it was a book. "A grimoire?" I inquired, pulling back the cloth to see a familiar symbol, a triangle with three swirls protruding from either corner.

"This belonged to a very powerful witch, I presume some of the teachings can help you," he said, nodding once with a small smirk, "to get you where you want to be."

I trailed my fingers over the symbol and immediately felt a tingle on my skin, the tell tale sign of magic. Looking back up at him, I furrowed my brows in confusion and shook my head. "Your brother won't like this," I said, looking over his shoulder as if the very mention of his name would have him materialize.

"Let me deal with my family. You focus on this. I only want your happiness, _mo ghràidh_ ," he said, lifting a hand as if to touch my cheek, but stopped and instead stepped away. He turned without another word and left, hopping up the steps and leaving me to contemplate his words. My darling. His darling? It didn't matter, I had my tool and I was leaving. Tonight.

The spell called for the flower of dreams, Vervain, the blood of the traveler, me, and the blood of the past. Vervain I could get from Bonnie, if I could get a hold of her, but the blood of the past would be more difficult. Maoilios was unreachable, no one from my time was alive and a descendent wouldn't do, so how could I manage this? Running my fingers through my red curls, I huffed my cheeks and pouted, looking around my bedroom as if the answer would pop out at me, but nothing did. Shit. Magic was never easy, I knew that, but this seemed even beyond my powers. I was not leaving tonight, but I would leave. I couldn't stay here anymore.

Closing the grimoire and stuffing it under my pillow, I laid down and looked up at the ceiling, Elijah's words replaying in my mind. He wanted to make peace, called me his darling, and even reached for me. Why? He only wanted my happiness? I had been rude and short with him, why did he continue to treat me like a gift? My heart sped up a little at the thought of his hand near my face, a small flush spreading across my cheeks. _Stop it, Èibhlin_ , I chastised myself, trying to conjure up memories of Maoilios, but Elijah kept popping in and pestering me. Sitting up and letting out a heavy sigh, I looked over at my door and grabbed the sheet tight, my knuckles turning white. He wanted to make peace, he wanted to help me, maybe he would continue to help me.

I found him in the study, reading, one finger pressed to his temple and one ankle resting over the other knee. "Elijah?" I called out to him softly from the doorway, my hand hovering by the frame as if I were about to knock.

He looked up and regarded me, a small smile gracing his face as his eyes softened. "Evelyn," he replied, resting the open book in his lap and gave me his full attention.

I didn't like the idea of using people, and I was certain there was chemistry between us, but I needed Bonnie. I needed the vervain. Stepped towards him, I sat on the couch facing him and gathered my courage. Opening my mouth to speak, I stopped as I saw the look on his face. It was pained, nervous, trying to hide behind a vision of calm and collected. Why was he nervous? "I...I need your help," I said in a whisper, leaning forward in a conspiratory manner.

A single brow rose in interest as he leaned towards me, dropping his hand from his temple to rest on the back of the couch by my shoulder. Close, so close. His warm breath on my shoulder was noticeable as I leaned in to whisper my request, and there was no stopping the gentle shiver that went up my spine at his proximity. The memory of him holding me flashed through my vision and I flushed again as I leaned back, trying to focus on the task at hand. I couldn't get wrapped up in him again, I couldn't think about his hands on me, or the way his gorgeous hazel eyes bore into my ambers or-

Suddenly, he leaned away from me to pull out his cell phone from his inner jacket pocket. Pressing the screen, Bonnie's phone number came up and I could hear the sound of it ringing, two, three times before her voice came through on the other side. "Bonnie. I have a favor to ask of you, is it a bad time?" he said into the device, keeping his eyes on me. "I need you to bring me some vervain. For Evelyn." His face darkened as he stood and walked away from me, turning his back to me. "I don't think now is the time to be making deals."

Deals? What was she bargaining for? I cocked my head to the side as I listened, worrying my bottom lip. Elijah pulled the phone away from his ear and pocketed it, turning back to me with a dour expression. "Elijah?" I pressed, my voice coming out in a whisper.

"They will give us the vervain," he said, tensing when I gave him a small smile, "in exchange for Rebekah."

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the wait! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Leave some comments, let me know what you think, lovelies.**


	19. Rivalry

Why did they want Rebekah? I thought they were good people, wanting to help as best they could, but now they were bargaining? No, it had to be that Damon fellow making Bonnie do it, he seemed the type to scheme and plot against the Originals. But two could play at that game, and I didn't want either side to lose someone from their family, and I didn't want to lose Elijah; he was the key to my way out...somehow.

He sat back on the couch next to me, same position as before, albeit closer so our knees were touching. If I leaned in just a little we'd be cuddling- No! There was work to be done. Lifting a thumb to my lips, I gnawed gently on the soft pad of the skin, looking down at the design of the couch to distract myself from his intense gaze. I couldn't think with him looking at me like that, like Maoilios had; I could feel my heart skip a beat under his gaze, a flush spreading across my cheeks as I continued to distract myself.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking at me with a quizzical expression.

"I'm thinking...now would be a good time to get some air," I said, rising from the couch and removing myself from the room before I gave in to my desires. I headed to the kitchen to stare out the window at the woods behind, my mind drifting to times of the past. How ironic that my version of getting air was simply going to an open window.

"Evelyn," came a voice from behind me.

"Klaus," I replied without having to look.

He came and stood next to me at the window, just far enough away that I wasn't perturbed by his proximity. "You seem troubled," he said, turning so his back was against the counter. The sun shone through the window and glistened against his blonde hair.

"Troubled? I can't imagine why," I said through clenched teeth, pushing away from the counter to leave.

He grabbed my arm to spin me, turning me so I could face him. "Don't turn your back on me," he snarled, inching closer to my face.

I furrowed my brows and bit my tongue, knowing any reply from me would only anger him further. "You're hurting me," I managed to whisper, keeping my firm composure.

"Doesn't matter, I could kill you without a second thought," he said with a wicked grin. My heart thumped wildly at the thought, and he must've heard as that smirk of his widened. "But that wouldn't serve my greater agenda."

Confusion flickered across my face, I could feel it in the twitch of my brow and the tick of my jaw. "What is this agenda of yours? If it involves me, I'm not going to get any stronger holed up in this house," I said, tugging against his grip. "I can't even leave this town. What are you afraid of?"

"I am afraid of nothing," he replied without missing a beat, gripping harder and pinning me to the counter.

"Let go of me you son of a-"

"Niklaus, unhand her."

We both craned our heads to see Elijah standing in the open doorway of the kitchen, one hand in his pocket and the other dangling at his side. He held that hand out for me and I moved without hesitation, the hybrid releasing me as I marched to stand by my favourite of the family.

"Elijah," Klaus said in a warning tone, taking a step towards us.

Elijah pulled his hand from his pocket to push me behind him, shielding me from view. I put my hands on his back, to let him know I was still there, and rested my head between his shoulder blades. The warmth from his body and the soft fabric of his suit comforted me. "You handle things with a rather ungentlemanly manner, brother. You should work on your tact," he said, and I clenched his suit, urging him not to goad the man.

There was no warning as I was being flung backwards against the wall, my head smacking against it as I fell backwards and slumped to the floor. I could hear snarling and roaring from both brothers, destroying the kitchen, and the sound of heels stomping down the hallway towards us. Rebekah shouting at them to stop, grabbing me and whisking me away to safety. "Don't fall asleep, Evelyn. Hey, you hear me?" she shouted in my ear, causing my head to throb harder. "Bloody hell!"

I reached a hand up to my head, feeling something warm against my hands. Had my hair always been that warm? Bringing my hand to my face, I saw red and instantly felt a ripple of nausea wash through me. Leaning over the side of the couch, I vomited and groaned.

"Klaus! Get your ass in here!" she shouted again, taking a step away from me and biting her finger. "I...I can't...it smells so good…just a taste…"

I screamed as I felt her fangs pierce into my neck, the pain in my head gone and centralizing around her lips, my scream dying out as cold flooded my body and sapped the energy right out of me. Vaguely aware through my haze of someone ripping her away from me, of being cradled in someone's arms, and of a warm and copper-like substance being pressed to my lips, I heard Elijah calling out to me.

I couldn't stomach whatever potion they were giving me and it, too, came up and onto the floor. The smell of blood assaulted my senses and I looked through my blurry vision to see some dripping from my lips. I started to cry, heaving more and more of the red liquid from my body. "Outside," I gasped, beginning to shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly, there was a breeze in my hair and the feel of soil beneath my fingertips, the gentle call of the trees around me told me I was safe. Elijah lowered me to the ground and released me, moving back but I reached for him, grabbing his hand and holding fast. "Stay," I whispered, digging my free hand into the dirt and breathing deeply. I could feel his energy, Klaus a few feet away, the essence of nature swirling around me like a green mist. My fingers intertwined with the Original, warm and comforting, with the feeling of protectiveness and longing radiating from him.

My amber eyes fluttered open to see the blue sky through the trees, dark clouds in the distance making their way towards us, a storm was coming. Turning my head to look at the man who held me, I saw concern etched into his features and I reached out my dirty hand to caress his face. " _Mo ghaol_ ," I whispered, smiling as relief washed over his face.

He helped me to sit up, plucking the few fallen autumn leaves from my hair. Klaus stood stock still a few feet away, glaring me down, no remorse in his features but merely amusement and curiosity. "Well, love, looks like being outside _does_ help you," he said with a grin.

I growled softly and narrowed my eyes, glancing at his feet before flinging my open palm towards him. Tree roots shot from the ground to ensnare him, working their way up and trapping him. "Evelyn!" Elijah called out next to me.

"You can't kill an Original with some twigs, sweetheart," Klaus grunted, struggling against the roots.

"No, but I can most certainly break you as I try," I said, clenching my hand into a fist as the roots began to wrap tighter and tighter around him. The audible sound of bones breaking made me grin like a madwoman, laughing as the hybrid let out a roar of agony.

" _Èibhlin_!" came Elijah's voice again, louder this time as he gripped my hand tighter.

I lowered my hand to look at him, the snare I had Klaus trapped in untangled and he fell in a heap to the ground. His bones healed and popped back into place quickly, his normally blue eyes were a bright amber, glinting in the sunlight and focused on me. "You ungrateful witch," he snarled, bones popping as he began to transform.

"Niklaus, stop this madness!" Elijah yelled, leaping to his feet and releasing my hand to charge his brother.

"Elijah, stand back!" his brother warned, the guttural sound coming out as feral and unforgiving.

I stood and felt power surge through me, a harsh wind picked up and flung my red hair like whips against my face. Looking down I felt claws protrude from my fingers to replace my nails, I could feel my teeth begin to shape into that of an animal, and a roar left my lips. Running with all the strength I could muster, I leaped over Elijah and barreled into Niklaus just as my transformation completed.


	20. Transformation

"She needs to leave," Bonnie said, looking between Stefan and Elena. The two were seated next to each other on the couch, Damon behind at a small table with his hands planted firmly on the wood.

"I understand that she wants to go home, but why does she _need_ to leave?" Caroline asked from beside the witch, causing the brunette to turn her head.

"She doesn't belong here. It's messing with the balance, her powers are pulling at the energies of nature. There's a reason her kind were wiped out," she replied, looking back to the brothers. "Witches and druids have never got along. They're impulsive, chaotic and dangerous, they only care about their own powers and stealing it from nature."

"How are you guys different? I thought you got your powers from nature, too," Elena said, leaning forward and shaking her head in confusion.

Bonnie stiffened and took a deep inhale. "Don't compare me to her," she said through gritted teeth.

Elena's eyes widened immediately, shaking her head. "No, Bonnie, I didn't mean-"

"She's a force to be reckoned with. If she realizes her true potential, or gains all her powers back, we could be looking at the complete extinction of witches. And possibly vampires," she said, looking back to Caroline. "I ask the ancestors and nature for help, to enhance my powers. Evelyn pulls directly from the roots, sapping the energy right out of everything around her. The worst part is she doesn't even realize what she's doing."

There was silence at the implications, each forming their own plans. "So what do we do?" Stefan finally asked, wiping his hand over his face.

"We send her back. But we need to keep Klaus and Elijah away from her, they'll try to stop it," Bonnie replied, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "I found a spell that will open a doorway. I only need three ingredients: the blood of the traveler, vervain, and the blood of someone from the past."

Damon scoffed and stood straight, walking around the table to lean against the couch. "The only person from the past is her, seems like your little plan is off the table, Bon Bon," he said, raising a brow.

"You forget the Originals are a thousand years old. We need one of them," she said.

"They wouldn't willingly give their blood, especially not Klaus!"

"Elijah won't either, he wants her to stay. That leaves only one. Rebekah," she said before the gentle buzzing of a cell phone had everyone darting their eyes. Bonnie pulled her phone from her back pocket and her eyes widened in surprise. "It's Elijah."

Everyone could hear his voice on the other end as he asked for a favour, but the witch was quick to interject with her own counter. "You have one hour, Elijah," Bonnie said, before hanging up and looking down at her phone. She could feel the gaze of her friends on her as she steadied her breath, finally looking up to them and nodding. "They'll come through."

"How do you know? Just because he asked for vervain?"

"Because he's helping her get home."

* * *

 _"Niklaus, stop this madness!" Elijah yelled, leaping to his feet and releasing my hand to charge his brother._

 _"Elijah, stand back!" his brother warned, the guttural sound coming out as feral and unforgiving._

 _I stood and felt power surge through me, a harsh wind picked up and flung my red hair like whips against my face. Looking down I felt claws protrude from my fingers to replace my nails, I could feel my teeth begin to shape into that of an animal, and a roar left my lips. Running with all the strength I could muster, I leaped over Elijah and barreled into Niklaus just as my transformation completed._

She roared with such a primal rage that it shocked both brothers before she barreled into the hybrid, already transitioned into wolf form. The russet coloured grizzly bear swatted at the wolf as he leaped back, dodging the large dangerous paw. They faced each other and both snarled, bearing the same resemblance of amber in their eyes. This was not what Elijah had been expecting.

Evelyn stared down Klaus as he paced in his wolf form, not tearing his eyes away from the creature before him. He snarled and faked a charge at her, dodging the swat and pacing again. He had fought other wolves before, but they bowed in submission quickly, fighting a bear would be a different story. And this one was not going to back down so easily. He began to circle, try and catch her off guard, but her amber eyes continued to follow him, turning her body with his movements. He charged again with a snarl, the bear roaring in return and the two clashed and tumbled in a flurry of fur and growling.

She landed a large swipe to his face, instantly drawing blood, but it didn't deter the wolf from leaping forward and clamping his teeth down on her neck. A roar echoed through the woods with her pain, the larger beast spinning rapidly to fling him off her, sliding in the leaves only to charge again and leap onto her back. Another pained snarl left Evelyn as she stood straight and fell backwards onto the werewolf, pinning him beneath her massive weight and causing him to release his hold.

Rolling to the side, she righted herself and huffed heavily before pacing around Klaus as he stood and shook himself off. His eyes darted to Elijah circling on the other side, his own growl warning his brother not to betray him, but it was clear he had already made up his mind. He was now the enemy as well. Turning as quickly as his paws would allow, Klaus leaped at Elijah and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain from the man.

Evelyn roared and charged, knocking the wolf off her favourite and stood over him like a mother protecting their young, her large paws on either side of his body. He clutched his shoulder and raised a bloodied hand to his face, already feeling the healing kick in and trap the poison within his body. "Evelyn," he whispered, causing the bear to look down. He could see in her eyes the torment and seeing his pain, and he raised his hand to her fur, clutching it tight. "Stop, please."

But the resolve in her eyes weakened his grip as she shot her gaze back up, barreling forward to tackle the wolf once again. They rolled and snarled, snapping their jaws at each other until one finally pinned the other. Evelyn stood over Klaus, one large paw holding his face into the dirt and the other on his chest. They looked into each other's eyes and the red bear stepped back, allowing the wolf to stand and shake his fur. He looked like he was about to charge once more, but Elijah called out to him, "Enough! You're behaving like children!"

The two animals looked over at him, then back to each other. Klaus charged again just as Elijah yelled at his brother once more, only for the wolf to be swatted back by the large bear and pinned once again. Her form shimmered and she was a human once more, still pushing one hand into the wolf's face and snarling like a wild animal. "Yield," she said, not noticing that she was void of clothing. Seeing her no longer in animal form, Klaus tried to twist and get her off him, but somehow the strength of the bear remained in her palms as she pushed harder. "Yield!" The redhead was panting heavily, sweat covered her brow as she pushed harder against his jaw.

He rolled and threw her off him, rising to his feet before running off into the forest without a look back. How had she bested him? He was in control, how had he lost? He needed to hunt, to feed, to regain his strength so he could beat the red haired beauty that bested him.

Evelyn sat up in the dirt and looked over at Elijah, his face pained at seeing the blood all over her body, the claw marks and the bites that littered her perfect form. " _Mo ghaol_ ," she said, reaching for him before falling forward into the leaves.

* * *

 **A/N: what'd you think of Bear Evelyn? things are a'happenin'! R &R, lemme know your thoughts lovelies.**


	21. Momentous

I awoke in my bed some time later, the sun was still shining so it couldn't have been that long. As I sat up, pulling the bed sheet to cover my miraculously clean and naked body, I felt something tugging on the other end to see Elijah next to me. There was a definite heat rising through my body as I looked over at him, but it dissipated the instant I saw the sweat forming on his brow. Wait, did vampires sweat? "Elijah," I called out to him with hesitation, going rigid as one of his hands trailed softly down my bare back.

He smiled, eyes still closed, as he traced small patterns on my back. "Your skin...is like silk," he said, exhaustion sweeping through his voice.

My eyes closed as a shiver washed over me, his finger trailing up my spine in just the perfect way. This was bold of him, to touch me in such a way, but I wasn't going to stop him; I hadn't been touched like this in so long. Suddenly, his hand snapped away from me and he was coughing over the side of the bed. "Elijah, what's going on? Are you sick?" I asked, turning more to face him. When he rolled onto his back, I gasped at how pale and sickly he looked. "No, no, no. Did I do this? Elijah, what happened?"

His hand returned to my back as he shook his head, craning his neck to show the bites marks from Klaus. "My brother...has a rather short temper," he said, pausing between breaths as it pained him. The wounds were angry, red, and pulsing, the skin not healing as it should.

Leaning forward, I trailed my hand over his neck just above the bite, and my body instantly shivered, feeling the poison running through his body as if it were in me. " _Puinnsean allaidh_ ," I swallowed hard. Wolf poison. Klaus had bit Elijah! "This is all my fault. I'll kill him!"

I made to move from the bed, but his hand grasped my far shoulder and pulled me against him, my head resting on his chest. "No, just...stay here a moment," he breathed, his fingers trailing slowly over my bare shoulder.

My anger didn't disappear, but it began to dwindle as his fingers continued their slow journey up and down my arm. It was nice, comforting, something I thought I would never get to experience again. Without warning, there was a vision in my mind, a dark skinned woman in a tub with an accent I hadn't heard before. _Celeste_ , I heard a familiar voice call out. She smiled at whoever entered, Elijah finally coming into view as he sat next to the tub. Was this...was this Elijah's memory? But why…? I could feel their love and devotion to each other, as if I were experiencing it, I could feel the waves of magic coming off her as if she were right in front of me. A witch who fell in love with a vampire.

There was a flash, a bright white light, and suddenly the image distorted to show the same woman in the tub now covered in blood and laying lifeless within the water. Elijah called for her, fell to his knees by her side and cradled her head, letting out a heart wrenching cry of anguish and misery. My eyes opened and widened, feeling moisture against my face and on his shirt. I was crying, and I could feel his hand tightening on my shoulder as I did, pulling me closer against his body until I was hugging him hard. "Why? Why would you show me this?" I asked through his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, finally releasing me and sliding his arm out from under me to rise from the bed. "I had no intention of you...seeing that…please forgive me." His voice was pained and uneven, and I could see his hand clench the sheets hard.

I sat up, still clutching the sheet to my body, and rested my hand on his shoulder. "How did she die?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Klaus. In his sadistic and jealous rage, he had killed her to protect his family, to protect their secret, knowing full well the feelings Elijah had held for the witch.

When he turned his head, the hunger in his eyes frightened me, more so than the threatening fangs he bared at me. In a flash he was on top of me, pinning my wrists by my head against the pillow with one leg between mine. "Elijah!" I squealed, wriggling under him to try and break free, but his grip was too strong.

"I need to feed...Celeste, forgive me," he whispered, lowering his lips to my neck and inhaling deep. "I can never get enough of your scent. Let me have...just a taste." His tongue flicked out to run along my neck, causing a shiver to dance it's way down my spine.

"No, Elijah-"

His teeth sunk into my neck, slow and passionate only comparable to love making, and I couldn't stop the throaty moan from escaping me. It wasn't painful like when Rebekah had attacked me, it was gloriously euphoric; chills swept over my body and continued to radiate through my whole being as he drank from me, ripples of pleasure following the chills that had me writhing beneath him. He drank slow and steady, his body tensing and relaxing with every drink he took from me. The grip on my wrists loosened, but still he did not release me, only increasing my pleasure at knowing that he was in charge, that he would take his fill as much as he pleased. And I was, surprisingly, okay with that.

His weight left me suddenly, the pleasurable chills replaced by the cold of his missing form. My amber eyes slid open to see Klaus throwing Elijah to the ground, speeding back to me and hoisting me into his arms with the sheet still covering me. "What are you doing?" I attempted to feebly yell at him, trying to get out of his grasp, but he held fast and carried me out of the room to the sitting room downstairs. "Have you lost your mind? He's ill, he needs blood. You did this to him, why can't you-"

"I know perfectly well what I did, love," he said calmly, dropping me onto the couch. "This is not the first time I have had to show my brother what betrayal costs."

Betrayal? My face contorted into confusion, shaking my head as I sat up and looked at him. The dark haze that had covered me began to wash away as my body recovered from the blood loss, my mind and rational thoughts returning to me. Did he mean the fight? "He was trying to protect me, he was trying to keep me from you," I said in a hush, not missing the dark look that flitted across his features. I pulled the sheet tighter around my body, more aware of the chill in the room. Gathering my courage, I stood on wobbly feet with the sheet still clutched around my chest to stand mere inches from him. "I know you're impulsive, and short tempered, but deep down you're good. Somewhere deep, _deep_ down. Please, Klaus, help him."

His features softened as he looked down at me, his eyes glowing a deeper blue as if compassion was manifesting itself within his body. "I can't," he whispered, his voice strained as if it hurt him to not help his brother.

Everything he did just made me hate him more, made me detest every action and every decision, even his breathing made me hate him. But in that moment, seeing the pain on his face, I understood why he did those things. Klaus wanted control, fear, respect, and the only way he knew how was through aggression. The only way he knew how. "For once, don't be the monster everyone thinks you are," I said, repeating a phrase I had said to him once before. I rested my hand on his shoulder, offering him silent comfort, giving me something to hold on to as I felt my balance begin to waver. He wasn't alone, he wasn't a monster, I was okay and everything would be all right.

As I stared up into those gorgeous blues, and he stared back into my imploring ambers when something shifted between us, something I never thought would happen. His hand found its way to my waist and gathered the fabric there into his fist, his other hand reached for mine on his shoulder and then he twirled me to press my back against his chest. Klaus' arms were wrapped around me like a vice, holding me against his body and I could feel his breath on my neck, hovering over the same spot that Elijah had drank from me. But, I wasn't scared or confused, I felt safe and warm, protected despite the perilous predicament I now found myself.

"You haven't seen what sort of monster I can be, love," he whispered in my ear, sending more shivers throughout my body. His words promised danger and pain, the subtle hiss even behind the term of endearment had my heart racing. "Why must you insist on seeing the good in me when there is none?"

My eyes fluttered open at his words, resting my head against his shoulder in an attempt to look up at him. "There is light in everyone, even in the darkest soul," I said, running my fingertips over the top of his hand that covered my shoulder. "And if yours is as dark as you think it is, then I will be the light to guide you home." Despite my ever growing resentment towards Klaus, I understood that what he really needed was someone to reign him in, someone to show him that he wasn't the bastard outcast he thought he was, and that he was still a someone.

He growled softly and pushed me away from him, my foot catching in the sheet and I felt myself careening towards the floor. A strong hand snaked around my arm and righted me, instantly releasing me as if he had been burnt. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face; he wouldn't let anything hurt me, not even himself. "Stop that," he grumbled upon seeing my grin, stomping away from me to a glass sitting on a side table. Klaus pulled out a knife and sliced the skin on his palm, letting the blood drip into the glass before holding it out to me. "Give this to Elijah."

I looked down in confusion, my smile wavering as I reached for it and gave him an incredulous look. This must be the cure. At that realization, my grin was renewed and I made my way hastily towards the stairs.

"Evelyn," he called after me, making me pause mid-step. "If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I will not be so merciful next time."

I stepped back towards him and cocked my head slightly to the side, feeling my features softening as I looked up at him. Without hesitation, I stood on my toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, lingering for only a moment as I felt a rush of emotions whirl through me. "I know," I replied, turning from him to return to the sick Elijah.


	22. Determined

The moment my hand touched the knob to my room, I was assaulted with memories from Elijah. Of all the things Klaus had done, moments with Celeste, images of the Original hybrid becoming what he was and the decisions he made to become that. And I had just decided to forgive him. Gritting my teeth and reminding myself why I was here, I pushed the door open to see Elijah on the floor, sweat lining the collar of his shirt and matting his hair to his face. Without hesitating, I dropped to my knees beside him and held the glass out to him, "Elijah, drink this. Please."

His eyes opened but they were unseeing, a filmy haze covered them as he looked over in my direction but past me. "No, there is no helping me now," he groaned, his fist tightening so his knuckles were white.

Pursing my lips and furrowing my brow, I leaned over him and cradled his head, angling it so I could pour the liquid into his mouth. "Elijah, please, for me," I said, hoping it would be enough. A stone of jealousy fell into the pit of my stomach to think he still had feelings for Celeste, who was long dead, but then to think that someone over a thousand years old had never loved before was childish and selfish. And I was not going to be an entitled brat.

He nodded with a shaky breath, angling his head more so that he could drink Klaus' blood. The moment it touched his tongue, he drank it eagerly and I could already see the signs of its healing properties working through his body. The angry sore closed, healed, leaving behind nothing but the healthy white of skin, not even a bite mark was left. The colour returned to his eyes then as he focused on me, as if he were seeing me the first time, and there was recognition in his face before he bolted upright and turned his gaze away from me. Confused, I reached out for him, only to see his finger pointing down at my chest. Looking down slowly, I noticed in horror that the sheet had slipped down to reveal my upper torso, heat rushing to my face as I hastily yanked it up and turned away from him.

"Thank you," he said, keeping his gaze away from me as he rose from the ground. He must have heard the rustling of my sheets because he finally turned to me, offering his hand but retracted it before I could accept, his face pained as he took a step away from me.

"Elijah," I called to him, showing no anger or resentment towards him or what he had done. "Help me?" It was what he needed to hear, to know that I still needed him.

It was only a moment as conflict flickered across his features, but my plea won over as he stepped back towards me and took my hand to help me up. However, the instant I was on my feet, he took a step back once more and kept his gaze averted. I let out a heavy breath through my nose, alerting him of my disdain. Those beautiful hazels darting back to regard me. "I'm so sorry, Evelyn," he said, shaking his head.

I would have none of that, my brows still furrowed as I stepped towards him and cupped his face in my hand. He seemed to lean into the touch, welcoming the warmth and comfort I had to offer, before he made eye contact. "Don't be, you weren't yourself," I said, taking only a second to realize I didn't care there was no space between us . "You have done nothing wrong by me."

His hand wary as it rested on my hip, eyes sliding closed as he let out a soft sigh, his brow creasing with confusion and frustration. "How can you say such a thing when I've hurt you?" Elijah asked, his head tilting and free hand trailing along the healing puncture wounds on my neck.

I didn't like seeing the pain on his face, the firm set to his jaw as he berated himself, the crinkle in the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep himself in check. He was angry at himself, angry that he had lost control, that he had hurt something precious to him. I shook my head, angling it so he was forced to look into my eyes, see the sincerity as I spoke. "You would never hurt me, you weren't yourself," I repeated, my other hand coming up to frame the opposite side of his face so he couldn't turn away. "You are not to blame. There is nothing to forgive. Elijah, hear me. We are okay."

His eyes searched mine, looking for lies or deceit, but he would find none. My ambers flickered between his hazels, my heart beating wildly in my chest and my breath quickened, our proximity overwhelming, and all I wanted was for him to understand just how true my words were. Without even thinking, I pulled his face towards mine to meet him halfway, our lips meeting in a soft and wary kiss. His grip on the sheet tightened, eyes widening but slipping closed as he melted into the kiss. Elijah's hand tangled itself in my hair, deepening our moment until I completely forgot why I was here, who I was, and I was entirely invested in this moment alone. Him and me. Me and him.

I could feel his hand making its way around my body, suddenly pulling me tighter against him and my arms went to his shoulders to keep my balance. His lips were soft and warm, tender but eager against mine as we held each other tight. Not wanting to stop, but desperately needing air, I broke away from him just far enough to look into those beautiful hazels. They held a happy warmth I had only seen once before, the same look he had given Celeste in that vision. It was then I realized just how deeply I had fallen; I was in love with him, and I had never felt more guilty in my life.

After Elijah had left, I dressed and went about changing the sheets on my bed, pausing upon seeing the grimoire still beneath my pillow. Leaving my hands, it was replaced by that book, its pages feeling heavier than before and a symbol on the corner of the cover I hadn't noticed before. Awen, the Three Rays. A circle with three marks in the center, parallel to each other with the middle being the largest. Magick was heavily centered around the laws of three: man, woman, and child; mother, matron, and crone; life, death, and rebirth. "Only through fire am I reborn," I whispered, remembering the words my mother taught me about this symbol.

Memories of bonfires and late nights with Maoilios invaded my mind, the music and the dancing, the children's shrill laughs of delight as they chased each around the flames to be scolded by their protective mothers. Of being wed under the stars with the fire being the only witness to our unity. Maoilios. My brows knit together as I set the book down on the nightstand, jaw clenching as I resumed stripping the bed with frustration. Fire only brought pain and agony. Love only brought pain and agony, and here I was, torn between two men who I couldn't have; Elijah because I had Maoilios, and Maoilios because he was long since dead. It was the first time that realization had struck me, my hands freezing as they began to tremble, the weight of that thought bringing me down to the floor.

My husband was dead. I was in the future, and he had died without knowing where I was, if I was happy or miserable, if I was even alive. Did he think I left him for another? Perhaps I had been whisked away in the night by a raiding party to be raped and slaughtered. How long did he search for me after my disappearance? Did he ever find happiness again? How did he die? The shivering ran up to my whole body as I tried to remain calm, focused my breathing to quell the undeniable urge to sob until there were no more tears left to cry. If I was to get back to him, I had to distance myself from Elijah and focus on him. Only Maoilios.

With new determination, I pulled the grimoire from the table to scour the book for that spell. Binding spells, unlinking spells, location spells, tinctures, and potions, and brews, and poisons. Finally, I found it, my hand skimming across the page to read the ingredients and instructions again. If it was going to be near impossible for me to go back, then I would find a way to bring Maoilios to me.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I know it's short, but bear with me. This is just the set up into something glorious! Don't forget to R &R.**


	23. Attacked

The sound of pages turning was the only indication someone was in the room, with the sloshing sound of brandy in a glass. The Original Hybrid was resting on the couch, one ankle balancing on the opposite knee while he flipped through the book in his lap, taking the occasional drink. A small smirk spread across his lips at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Well, brother, it seems you've made a hasty recovery. Welcome back," Klaus said, not looking up from his book.

"Yes, well, it would seem our guest had coaxed an antidote from you so I suppose a 'thank you' is in order," Elijah replied, stepping around from behind the couch to look over the shelves of novels.

"Oh, come now, Elijah. You know it was only meant as a temporary punishment for disobeying me."

"Much like the dagger in Kol's chest, brother?" came the quick retort.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his sibling. "Merely a precaution," he said, tapping his foot in the air against his knee. "Come on then, I believe I am owed an apology."

"I have already apologized to the one from which I seek forgiveness," he quipped, pulling from the shelf and turning to see a sour look on his brother's face. "Niklaus, how are we to mend our broken family if you continue to damage it so? Would it not be wiser to show love and compassion to the only ones who have stood by you for a thousand years?"

The book closed with a snap, both it and the drink set down on the table as the hybrid rose from the couch. "In a thousand years, no one has threatened me more than my broken family. I do not need love and compassion to have you following me. Always and forever, remember?" came his retort.

Elijah stood still, letting those words sink in for only a moment before he replied, "Perhaps a change is needed."

Klaus' eyes widened, horrified at the idea of his brother abandoning him. "You would turn your back on me? After all this time?" he asked, face dropping for only a moment before it twisted into a wicked snarl. "Perhaps it is that harpy whispering conspiracies in your ear, telling you you're better off without me. Well, perhaps, I should show her who the alpha is here."

"You will _not_ harm her, brother. I will not allow it," Elijah said, squaring his shoulders as he looked down on his brother.

"You think you can command me? Berate me for treating something _I_ have given _you_ with a punishment I see fit? Perhaps you need another lesson in humility, brother," Klaus threatened in a low voice, taking a step towards the other when he stopped, sensing a strong presence in the room.

I stood in the doorway, arms crossed over my chest as I glared down the hybrid. "A harpy, am I? Merely a 'something' you have _given_ to your brother?" I questioned, indignant at being treated as an object, merely a plaything for the two immortals. "You wonder why your family continues to betray you, constantly seeking ways of controlling you? Look at yourself, look at how you threaten your own family. Elijah does nothing but seek your redemption, and you treat him like a pawn in these useless games you call plans and agendas."

I began walking towards him even as he spoke. "Who do you think you are? I am the Original Hybrid, asking only for this so-called family's unwavering loyalty," he began, voice crescendoing into a bellow. "Is that too much to ask?"

My steps brought me right in front of him, emotions unreadable as I looked up into the face of rage. He wouldn't hurt me. "No, it's not too much to ask," I replied, voice gentle as I rested my hand upon his cheek. I could feel Elijah's glare of jealousy from behind his brother, but I paid it no mind as I focused on calming Niklaus. "But, a righteous ruler does not always punish those who disappoint. A benevolent king earns more followers than a tyrant."

The fire dwindled in his eyes until but a spark remained, and it wouldn't take much to have those flames of fury start up again. Whether Elijah noticed or not, I couldn't tell, but Klaus leaned into my touch, breathing deeply as he calmed himself. I couldn't believe it worked, trying to keep the excitement from bubbling forth and ruining what I had accomplished, but there was no keeping the grin from spreading across my lips.

He pulled away then, making my smile falter as he turned to his brother. "Consider this a warning then, brother," he began, standing in front of me as if protecting me from his sibling. "You hurt her, or conspire against me, again, I will not be the benevolent leader you both wish of me." Then, he turned to me, almost as if he were silently asking for my approval before making his leave.

"Niklaus," I called for him before he got too far, surprised even by my own voice. He stopped, not turning but moving his head to show he was listening. "Perhaps I will take you up on that offer. Of showing who is alpha. I would very much like to best you again." I gave him a cocky smirk as he finally turned to look at me, and despite the frown on his features, I could see the smile behind his eyes.

"Perhaps, little druid. Perhaps," he said, then left the room.

* * *

"So, Bon Bon, how's your little witchy thing coming?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tilted her head back, snapping her gaze to the Salvatore brother she most despised and scoffed. "It would be better if you stopped interrupting me," she replied.

Damon held up his hands in surrender but said nothing, walking over to the other couch and sitting between Stefan and Elena.

The witch looked back over her grimoire, flipping pages the only sound that echoed in the room. Flip. Flip. Flip.

"Ugh, I can't take it," Damon whined, falling back against the couch with a quiet thump.

"Damon-" Stefan began.

"We can't just walk up to an Original and tell them we need their blood, Damon," Elena interrupted, her voice stern. "Would you willingly give your blood to them?"

Damon scoffed, his upper lip curled in an amused smirk. "Well, no, but I'm not a homicidal maniac like them. Well, not right now," he added, his smirk widening.

"You're ridiculous," Bonnie said, her hand gliding over the page in front of her. "I think I found it…" The trio gathered around her to look at the page, the intricate drawings and incantations lost on them. "To send Evelyn back, we need the blood of someone from the past. The best way to extract blood from an unwilling participant is to...oh…"

Stefan looked up at her in concern, his brows knitting together as he angled his head in confusion. "Oh...what?" he pressed.

"Make a voodoo doll," she replied slowly, the words not making any sense to her either.

"A doll? That's your plan, Bonnie, a friggin' doll?" Damon scoffed, standing straight as he began to walk out. "Next, you're going to tell me we have to throw it in a fire and all will be well in magical witchy land!"

"Damon!" Elena chided him.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Go in, knock her out with some vervain, drag her thousand year old ass back here, and syringe the bitch. Easy," he replied, shrugging his shoulders like it was the obvious answer.

"And what happens when she catches you, huh? Or Elijah comes after us? Or Klaus for that matter?" Stefan interrupted, rising from his hunched over position to confront his brother. "What happens when they come after Bonnie? Or Elena?"

Damon sneered, glaring down at his brother. He was silent for a moment as they glared at each other, neither wanting to back down. "Fine," he finally said, looking over his younger brother's shoulder to the witch. "What do you need?"

* * *

Rebekah approached me after I left the library, her heels clicking against the hardwood with an arrogance only befitting that of the Original sister. "Evelyn," she called for me, making me stop in my tracks to regard her. Her blue eyes shot down to my neck and she visibly grimaced, obviously guilty at the pain she had caused me, but I caught a glimpse of something else. Hunger. "I need to make amends, for my brother's sake."

"Not for yours?" I questioned, brows raising in surprise.

She huffed and puffed out her lip, resting her hands on her hips. "Alright, I'm sorry for biting you. Are we good?" she asked, obviously not wanting to have this conversation, but knew her favourite brother was listening.

I could have been angry, I _should_ have been angry, but it wasn't her fault; she was only following her instincts. There was blood, and mine was hypnotizingly distractive, only the strongest able to resist its allure. I let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes, Rebekah, we're good," I replied, walking away from her.

I heard her gasp, causing me to turn without interest when I saw her holding her hand.

"What the hell?" she breathed out, her hand shaking as blood began to pool in her hand.

Did she cut herself? I jogged over to the blonde and snatched her hand into my own, looking down at the multiple pin pricks that appeared in her palm. The blood disappeared, seemingly drawn back into her skin as it healed over. That was...weird...then it happened again, further up her arm only for the blood to be drawn back like it was being sucked out of her. Then, without warning, she screamed and collapsed to the floor, clutching her head and wailing pitifully. "Rebekah!" I cried, falling to my knees with her as more and more pin pricks enveloped her skin, but this time they weren't disappearing.

Elijah whisked over to my side, concern etched into his beautiful features as he tried desperately to help. "What's happening?" he asked, eyes roaming over his beloved sister.

I had only seen this once before, in my own time in my village. A woman practiced the darkest of arts, _draoidheachd dhubh_ , black magic, and this was the workings of a voodoo doll, I just knew it! "Someone is using black magic on her, a doll," I shouted over her wailing which now draw the attention of Klaus who came running over. "I need _bana-bhuidseach_. Witch hazel! Do you have any?"

Klaus nodded and sped away, coming back only seconds later and handed me a small jar. Unscrewing the cap, mentally telling myself to ask him about it later, I dumped the herbs into my hands and rubbed them together before slapping my hands on either side of her head. My amber eyes shut tight as I focused, pouring my essence into those herbs and into Rebekah, trying to fend off the magic that was assaulting her. Her screams died down as the pin pricks went away, her skin healing over until there was nothing but heavy panting coming from the woman.

My hands moved slowly away from her head, the herb sticking to her hair as she looked up at me. Her lip quivered from the pain and fear, settling into her brother's arms as he held her tight. "Thank you," she whispered with shaky breath, clasping my hand in her own.

I nodded, looking over at Klaus to see unbridled rage contort his features. "Klaus," I whispered, worried that my voice would only make him snap.

Those beautiful dark eyes darted over to me, his jaw ticking as he clenched and refrained from lashing out. "They will pay," he growled, rising from the floor to stomp towards the door.

I hopped up and chased after him, grabbing his hand before he got to the door. "Wait, Niklaus," I pleaded, stopping him as he turned to face me. "Please, let me help you. They brought an Original to their knees, you can't go alone." I didn't know who they were, but I had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with that Salvatore man.

"You are not allowed out of the house," he said, tugging away from me.

But I only tightened my grip, my other hand reaching for his shirt to hold him in place. "Please, don't leave me," I whispered, looking up into him with imploring eyes. He couldn't leave, what if he didn't come back? He was my only way out of this house, his compulsion keeping me trapped, but was that really the only reason I was begging him? I still didn't know how vampire compulsion worked, did it persist even through their death?

Klaus' features softened only slightly as he looked down at me, his hand going to the back of my head to hold me in place as he kissed the top of my head. "I won't be long," he said, pulling out of my grip to leave. He was on a warpath.


End file.
